


It's amazing. You look like a normal person, but actually you are the angel of death.

by Sdktrs12



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bickering, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Holding Hands, Hotels, Jazz Club, Jealousy, Music Festival, Piano, References to Drugs, Road Trips, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dressing up, drug deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12
Summary: Road Trip Brio fic!This is canon divergent- set somewhere after 2x05ish.What if Rio had actually workedwithBeth on the pill deal, instead of going behind her back? You know, like actual partners do.Crazy concept, I know!Tags and Ratings will change.Title from "When Harry met Sally".
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 76
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

Beth surveys the contents of her small overnight bag, tugging on the zipper a little as she nibbles on her bottom lip. 

She wonders if there is any way she can beg off on this trip, maybe befalling a mysterious illness or making up some sort of family emergency. 

Beth blows out a puff of air, shaking her head as she immediately pushes those thoughts from her mind. Even if Rio believed either one of those things, he’d still force her to go. And... 

And she kind of _wants_ to go. As much as she’s dreading the actual trip portion (being stuck with Rio in a car for who knows how many hours is her literal nightmare), the business meeting aspect of it _excites_ her, sends a little shiver of anticipation down her spine every time she thinks about it. 

She’s still having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that Rio has willingly invited her on this trip, and her smile falters a bit at the thought. Part of her is waiting for the other shoe to drop, in huge dramatic fashion, as Rio is wont to do with business when it comes to her. 

He’d said they were “partners” when he’d popped back into her life, like a deranged jack in the box, at the dealership. 

But, do partners smash up cars and take 60% of the others business? Do they make the other one pay two hundred grand to help take care of a “problem”? And then turn around and keep that “problem” as leverage? 

She’s not sure her version of partners and his version are the same. 

But even after all of that, he’d appeared outside the french patio doors of her master bedroom one night, in typical Rio fashion, that same self satisfied smirk from the dealership on his face. 

He was flipping his game, he’d said, and since she was the main reason for him having to do it, by having him arrested and whatnot, she was going to accompany him to this meeting, smooth things over with this new distributor. 

Distributor of what, she still didn’t know. He’d been vague on the details, per usual, deriving some twisted pleasure out of keeping her off balance at all times. 

She was getting annoyingly used to that. 

He hadn’t given her much choice in agreeing to the matter, had told her the day and time he’d be coming by to pick her up (Friday afternoon and he hadn’t alluded to where they were headed or for how long) and then he was gone. 

She’d packed her bag that very night, heart hammering in anticipation and with more than a little bit of anxiety. 

Dean had agreed to pick the kids up from school and drop them off at his mother’s for the night. 

Beth had told him there was a craft fair she’d forgotten about coming up and she needed a bunch of supplies that were cheaper to get in bulk up north. So her and Ruby were making the trip up to get a few things. 

She’d already informed Ruby, who had agreed to cover for her, but not before voicing her explicit concern about what it was exactly that Beth was actually doing, since Beth had been _very_ scant on the details to Ruby. 

Beth didn’t particularly want to divulge any details of this trip with Rio, partly because she didn’t have any real details herself, and partly because...well because it was _Rio_. 

The things that happen between the two of them( _have happened_ )—well, they are hers to keep. 

Beth looks to her bedside table, checking the time on the digital clock there. Almost noon. She looks over the contents of her carefully packed bag one more time before zipping it shut. She’d packed a little bit of everything since she wasn’t quite sure what to expect. A lot could happen even on a day trip. 

She steps over to her dresser mirror, examining herself just as critically as she had the contents of her bag, checking one last time to make sure she is put together just as well. 

She fluffs at her hair, running her fingers through her bangs a bit, rolling her eyes at the fluttering feeling that causes in her chest, the movement so familiar to Rio trailing his fingers through them and along the side of her face. 

This is ridiculous. She is _not_ primping for him. 

_She's not_. 

She applies some tinted chap stick (her lips are a bit dry, that’s all), smooths her hands over her t-shirt (and so what if the v-neck is a little lower than what she normally wears) and jeans (they’re her comfiest pair for a long car ride, it’s just a bonus that they also hug her curves perfectly), before grabbing her bag and wallet and heading for the front door. 

Beth sets them down next to the door and does a quick walk through of the house, making sure everything is off and cleaned up. 

Her phone buzzes in her back pocket as she’s coming back down the stairs. 

It’s Rio. He’s waiting outside. 

Beth has a brief moment of panic at her neighbors seeing her getting into a car with him. 

This was _such_ a bad idea. 

She should’ve told him she’d meet him somewhere else. Maybe even followed him in her own car for the trip. 

Her phone buzzes again and Beth’s eyes flick over the screen. He’s getting impatient. 

Beth takes a deep breath in and let’s it out slowly before hurrying to the door and gathering up her wallet and bag. Knowing Rio, if she makes him wait much longer he’ll leave without her. 

Beth opens up the door, stepping out in time to see Rio get out of his car and her eyes dart around nervously. It feels weird meeting him in broad daylight, right out in front of her house. Like he’s picking her up for a lunch date or something. 

Beth closes her front door and locks it before throwing her keys into her bag and meeting Rio in the driveway. He’s already popped the trunk and he grabs her bag from her before she can say anything, his fingers brushing against hers as he does so. 

Beth flusters a little, jerking away and Rio smirks at her before turning away to set her bag in the trunk. Beth rounds the car, waiting by the passenger door awkwardly. Should she just open the door and get in now? Should she wait for him to get in before she does? 

Rio closes the trunk, the sound jolting her out of her thoughts and Beth yanks on the handle, sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door behind her, probably a little harder than necessary. 

God, she feels tense. She buckles her seat belt and shakes her hands out. They feel so clammy, she thinks, running them over the tops of her thighs. She looks around quickly, noting how clean everything is. 

Rio slides into the drivers seat a moment later and Beth grips her knees tighter. 

“You okay?” Rio asks, voice teasing and Beth tries to force herself to relax, letting go of her knees and sinking back into the seat. 

“Yup. All good.” Beth chirps, voice way too high pitched. 

Rio stares at her for a minute and Beth has to put an immense amount of effort into not squirming under his intense gaze, and then he’s finally putting the car into gear and backing out of her driveway. 

Beth lets out a shaky little breath, watching her home disappear from view in the side view mirror. 

She can feel the tension building between them the further away they get. This link between them that seems to pull taut every time they’re close to each other. Every time one of them invades the others space. She thinks about how it snapped that night, in that bathroom. 

She’s been thinking about that constantly since it happened, every moment from the bathroom and after, at the dealership, replaying on a loop. 

Rio’s hands handling her just as roughly and expertly as they’d handled that crowbar. 

Beth feels herself flush and shifts in her seat, clearing her throat as she quickly glances at Rio. 

He’s focused on the road, one hand loosely hanging from the steering wheel, other arm resting against the middle console and Beth wonders how he always seems so calm and collected. 

(Except in those moments, where he hadn’t been.) 

There’s been music playing, low and in the background, filling the silence, but Beth feels the nervous small talk wanting to bubble out of her. 

Beth clears her throat again before turning her body slightly toward Rio. “So, where exactly are we headed?” She might as well try to find out what exactly this trip is going to entail. 

Rio glances at her, eyes scanning over her face briefly before he turns his attention back to the road. “Montreal.” 

And—Beth balks a little at that answer, because that was _not_ what she expected. 

“That’s like—a ten hour drive!” She hisses, mind racing. They were going to be in this car for _ten_ hours? 

“Eh, more like eight an a half, less if I drive real fast.” He shoots her a grin and Beth glares at him. 

“That’s really not much better. We’re going to be on the road for that long?” 

“Relax, sweetheart, we’re makin’ pit stops along the way, can find a hotel if we need to.” 

Beth stares at him, mouth slightly agape as she processes this new information. “How long, exactly, are we going to be gone for?” She finally grits out. 

“Oh, did I not mention that part? My bad. Prolly won’t make it back until Sunday. I’d say _late_ Sunday.” 

“We’re going to be gone for the whole weekend?” Beth is incensed, it’s on the tip of her tongue to demand he turn the damn car around and take her back home, “I was under the impression this was more along the lines of a _day_ trip.” 

“An what, exactly, gave you that impression?” 

Beth resists the urge to reach across the car and smack him. “You didn’t say anything about an _overnight_ trip.” 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? You keep askin’ to be a part of this--well _this_ is bein’ a part of it.” 

Beth huffs and leans back, away from him. They’ve barely been on the road and she already wants to strangle him. “I didn’t exactly pack for a whole weekend.” She had packed a change of clothes and some overnight essentials _just in case_ , but nothing near enough for a whole weekend. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of that for you.” 

Beth doesn’t even want to know what the hell he means by that. 

She closes her eyes and counts to ten, tries to imagine she’s in some calm relaxing environment, full of sunshine and light. 

It just makes her more tense. 

That tension is compounded when they get to the bridge at the border crossing and there’s a backup in traffic. It takes them almost an hour to get to the checkpoint, but they’re waved through fairly quickly and Beth breathes a sigh of relief. 

She knows Rio must have his gun somewhere, either on him or in this car and the thought of them getting pulled aside for an inspection had her sweating. 

Rio seemed unbothered by the possibility. 

Now that they’re actually in Canada, Beth feels like she can breathe a little easier. 

“So, what’s in Montreal?” Beth asks, twisting at the rubber band she has on her wrist. 

“A business associate.” 

Beth stares at him, waiting for him to elaborate, but he never does. Because, of course not-- why would he ever do a thing like that. It’s so much more helpful to keep her in the dark. 

“A business associate of _what_?” She asks, exasperation apparent in her voice. 

“Yeah, you don’t need to know all that right now.” 

“How am I supposed to help if I don’t know what I'm helping with?” 

Rio lets out a long heavy sigh and Beth clenches her jaw. How is _he_ going to act annoyed by _her_ right now? 

“You’ll know what you need to, when you need to.” 

And that’s the least satisfying answer ever, but at least he has plans to tell her _something_ at _some_ point. 

Beth turns to look out the window, blocking out everything but her own thoughts. 

She’s going to have to call Ruby and Annie, give them an update. What is she going to tell them? She can’t imagine they’ll be too pleased that she’ll now be gone for several nights with Rio. 

Especially Annie. 

Especially since they know about her and Rio’s...bathroom break. 

Beth closes her eyes. Part of her feels like that had to have been some sort of fantasy she’d made up in her head, not something she’d actually followed through on with Dean sitting right outside. 

Beth groans a little as she thinks about Dean. What is she going to tell _him_? And the kids... 

Whenever they stop next, she’ll call him and let him know...something. He can leave the kids at his mom’s for the weekend instead of just the night. Beth can pick them up when she gets home. 

This is okay. She can work with this. 

It’s about an hour later that Rio pulls off the highway, stopping at a welcome center. He gets gas while Beth uses the restroom and picks up some travel toiletries, drinks and snacks. 

She wishes he would have told her they’d be on the road for so long, she could’ve packed a cooler full of much better options than what they have here. 

Beth shoots off a few texts to Annie and Ruby and then makes a quick call to Dean, fumbling through a lie about wanting to stay, needing more time to check out a few more stores. She suggests leaving the kids with his mother and lets him know she’ll plan on picking them up when she’s back in town. 

He’s fairly complaisant, partly, she thinks, because he’s still trying to smooth things over from the multiple affairs bomb that Amber had dropped, but mostly because it means he gets free reign over the dealership again, even if for a short amount of time. 

Beth briefly rifles through a few racks of touristy clothing the various shops have displayed. She wrinkles her nose, especially at the prices, but she needs the extra clothing... 

“Tol’ you not to worry bout that.” Rio’s voice is right behind her and Beth gasps, startled, hand coming up to her chest as she turns her head to glare at him. 

How is he always sneaking up on her? The man is like a ninja. 

Rio reaches around her to finger the sleeve of a particularly garish shirt, and Beth is hyper aware of the front of his body pressed against the back of hers, can feel his breath on the back of her neck as he leans in impossibly closer. 

“Don’t even think bout bringing this shit into my car.” 

And Beth rolls her eyes at that, actively ignoring the fact that his face is so close to hers, that all she would have to do is move her lips a fraction of an inch to brush them against his... 

“I need clothes. If I had been better informed of our trip details--” 

“You a real trip, mami.” Rio huffs out a laugh, dropping his hand from the shirt and Beth thinks her heart stops for a second when it comes to a rest on her hip instead. He squeezes it lightly before gently steering her away from the clothing rack and toward the door. Beth opens her mouth to protest this mini man handling of her but Rio drops his hand before she can admonish him for it and Beth sighs, feeling oddly bereft at the loss of it. 

“Do you want me to drive for awhile?” Beth asks, feeling like she should offer some sort of contribution to this whole trip. Ten hours is a long time for one person to drive (even if he insists he can do it in eight) and she can at least help with that. 

Rio grins at her, one of those bright, open, _amused_ , grins that she’s only seen a few times. The one that lights up his whole face and brings out those beautiful crinkles at the corners of his eyes. The last time she’d seen it, he was teasing her about picturing everyone naked. “Nah, darlin’, I’ll be the only one drivin’ my car.” 

Beth rolls her eyes again as he leads the way out and she follows. “That’s a pretty sexist way of thinking.” 

Rio shrugs, unperturbed. “Nothin’ sexist bout it. No one else drives it.” 

“So, when your son is old enough to learn how to drive, he won’t be allowed to use it either?” 

Rio laughs, turning his head to shoot her a look, “He’s old enough to drive, he’s old enough to get his own car.” 

They’ve just stepped outside and a sudden cold wind whips through, stopping Beth’s reply as she sucks in a sharp breath and shivers. She looks up at the sky and her mouth drops open a little as she notices some pretty ominous clouds in the distance. 

“Is it supposed to storm?” She asks as they hurriedly make their way across the parking lot to the car. 

“Looks that way.” Rio slides into the drivers seat as she gets into the passenger side, pulling her phone out to check the weather app. 

“It looks like a pretty bad one.” Beth bites at her bottom lip, thinking about being on the road in the middle of a storm like that. 

“Relax, we’ll stay ahead of it.” 

And, admittedly, they do—for a few hours. But eventually it does catch up with them, the heavy rain and massive winds making it impossible to continue driving. 

Rio pulls off the highway again, cussing the whole way, knuckles white as he grips the steering wheel, and Beth’s own knuckles are white as her hands clutch at her knees, panic having set in. 

He pulls up in front of some dingy looking diner, parking and letting out an irritated sigh. 

“Aight. So, we’ll grab somethin’ to eat, wait it out. Okay?” He turns to her and Beth nods quietly. 

“I don’t suppose you have an umbrella?” Beth asks and Rio shakes his head, the corner of his mouth twitching up as he reaches into his backseat and pulls a black hoodie out, handing it to her. 

Beth bites back a smile as she takes it, pulling it on. Before she can pull the hood up though, Rio’s leaning over and doing it himself, settling it carefully over her head, his fingers brushing against the side of her face, before gently tugging at a strand of her hair. 

He’s so, _so_ close and so completely focused on her, his eyes dark as he looks her over in his hoodie, and her skin feels hot and prickly, wrapped up in it, surrounded by his scent. She suddenly realizes she’s slowly leaning forward too, her body being pulled closer to his like a magnet and the whole atmosphere in the car has shifted, the tension between them crackling, ready to burst. 

A loud rumble of thunder in the distance startles Beth enough to let out a tiny gasp and pull back, head automatically turning to look out the window, searching for any lightening. 

Rio clears his throat and Beth stiffens a little. God, what the hell was _wrong_ with her? 

“We should get inside.” He says and Beth nods, bracing herself for a second before opening the door and getting out, shutting it as her body is immediately assaulted by the rain and wind. Rio runs over to her side, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the diner doors. 

They stumble inside and Beth takes a deep breath in, looking herself over. She’s not exactly soaked through, but it’s close. She looks to Rio, who is in the same state as her, maybe a little worse because he’d grabbed just a regular jacket for himself, no hood. And how does he still manage to look incredibly sexy while she looks like a drowned cat? 

He is so annoying. 

They both stop off in the bathroom first, to try and pat themselves dry a little with some paper towels, before seating themselves. There is only one other customer in the entire diner. 

Rio quickly scans over the menu before leaning back in his seat, head turning to glare out the window at the rain. “We only got a few hours left, I figure we wait this out for a bit, be back on the road in no time.” 

The waitress approaches as he’s talking, and Beth sees her shake her a head a little at Rio’s words. 

“HI! I’m Janine. I’ll be your waitress.” She greets them both, eyes darting between them, like she’s trying to make sense of the two of them, together. 

You are not the only one, Beth thinks, giving Janine her brightest smile. 

“Unfortunately,” Janine continues, “we will be closing up early tonight because of the storm.” She turns to Rio, faltering a little when his dark eyes meet hers straight on and Beth can’t help but feel a little bad for her. She knows what those dark eyes can do. “And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this storm isn’t stopping any time soon. I'd suggest getting a room at the hotel down the road.” 

Rio’s eyes flick over to Beth and then back to the waitress. “Thanks for the heads up Janine.” Janine beams at him, and Rio smiles back. Beth rolls her eyes. “We’ll have two of the number two’s, please.” 

Janine nods, jotting down their order and then bouncing off and Beth turns to Rio. “I am capable of ordering for myself.” 

“I know.” He doesn’t even look at her as he pulls his phone out and starts texting and Beth leans back in her seat and tries to think of any good reason why she shouldn’t chuck a bottle of ketchup at his head. 

“Guess we gonna be stayin at that hotel tonight. Meetin’ aint til tomorrow anyway.” He’s still texting as he talks, focused on his phone and Beth briefly entertains the idea of reaching over and snatching it out of his hands. Maybe if she didn’t think he’d immediately put a bullet in her head after. 

“Okay, fine.” Normally she’d argue, but she can see how bad it is outside already and it’s only going to get worse so, she can concede this. She decides to push her luck with the meeting though, see if she can wrangle some information out of him now that he’s distracted. “What time is the meeting tomorrow?” 

“Evenin’. Don’t worry, I won’t keep you out too late, even have you tucked in before midnight.” He smirks a little at his own joke and Beth leans forward, hands flat on the table, about to snap back at him when their waitress comes up with their food, forcing Beth to sit back, friendly smile sliding firmly back into place. 

Rio immediately puts his phone away, giving Janine his undivided attention, thanking her profusely for her speedy service before she flutters away again and Beth wonders what it is about herself that brings out the petty in him, as opposed to the utter charm that oozes out with literally anyone else. 

She guesses starting off their relationship by robbing him probably didn’t help much in that regard. 

They eat quietly, Beth realizing she was much hungrier than she originally thought when she finishes everything on her plate. 

Rio throws some cash down on the table, leaving a sizable tip and calling out an overly friendly goodbye to Janine, before ushering Beth out of the diner. They rush out through the rain and back into Rio’s car and Beth cringes at how wet the inside of his car is now. 

The hotel was only a few miles down the road, Rio driving as carefully as possible through the storm. 

Beth fidgets a little in her seat as she thinks about the room situation. Can she even afford a hotel room right now? For the second time that day, she’s silently cursing Rio and his constant need to keep her off kilter. She's sure this won’t be the last time she does that. 

Rio seems surprised when she gets out of the car at the same time as him, but he doesn’t say anything as she follows him into the main lobby. 

“Need a room for two for the night.” He says when they reach the counter and Beth balks beside him. 

The desk clerk starts typing stuff into the computer and Beth shakes her head quickly, clearing her throat loudly, causing him to pause and look at her. Rio turns to stare at her too and Beth flushes as she stammers out, “Uh, that’ll actually be _two_ rooms for two people. Separate rooms.” 

Rio cocks his head at her, confusion and amusement flashing across his face. 

“Okay.” The desk clerk responds, eyes sliding over to Rio before settling back on the computer in front of him. 

“What’re you doin’, Elizabeth?” Rio asks, the amusement he’s feeling toward her reflecting in his voice. 

“What are _you_ doing?” She hisses back, eyes darting over to the desk clerk, who very pointedly keeps his eyes on the screen in front of him. 

Rio huffs out an exasperated laugh, not taking his eyes off her as he addresses the desk clerk again. “It’s just gonna be the one room man, no need for the second.” 

The desk clerk sighs and takes his hands completely off the keyboard. 

Beth grits her teeth, eyes flashing with irritation. “Look--” 

“We’re gettin' one room, Elizabeth. I aint lettin’ you outta my sight for any of this trip.” 

Beth crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him, but Rio is clearly not going to back down. 

They all turn their attention towards the entrance as a family comes running in, almost as soaked as they are. The two teenagers immediately flop down on the lobby couch as the mom and dad make their way to the front desk, stopping a short distance to wait behind Rio and Beth. Both the clerk and Rio turn back to pointedly look at Beth, who makes a noise of irritation. “ _Fine_.” 

The desk clerk goes back to typing, squinting at the screen. “We have a queen sized room--” 

“ _Two beds please_.” Beth chokes out and Rio tries hard to school his features but she knows he’s getting a kick out of all of this. 

Beth glances back at the couple behind them. The dad’s eyes are fixed on Beth’s chest, where her wet shirt clings to her breasts, and the mom’s completely entranced by Rio. Beth shifts a little closer to him as she turns back around. 

“Looks like we only have one room with two beds left, It’s a king with a queen pullout.” 

Beth hears the mom let out a long sigh behind her, obviously having heard the clerk and her eyes dart over to where the two teens are still on the couch, eyes glued to their phones. 

Beth knows that sigh, can feel that sigh in her bones. If they take the last two bed room, mom’s sleeping on the floor tonight. Beth chews at her bottom lip, guilt winning out over her anxiety. 

“One bed is fine.” Beth says quietly, and Rio looks at her and then over to the woman behind them. 

Rio shakes his head at her as he slides a credit card across the counter to the clerk. “Bleedin’ heart, ma.” 

The clerk hands Rio the key cards, giving him brief directions to the room. 

Beth looks back as they walk away, catches the mom’s eye as the clerk gestures to them and she shoots Beth a grateful smile. Beth smiles back before turning away. 

They get onto the elevator and Beth leans back against the elevator wall, swallowing thickly. 

This is okay. Just her and Rio. In one hotel room. With one bed. 

This will be fine. 

Beth glances at Rio, who is leaning back against the other side of the elevator, head tilted back, staring at her through hooded eyes, the look on his face sending a shiver down her spine. 

This is so _not_ going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this is going to be 3 (possibly 4) chapters long.  
> Do you guys prefer longer chapters vs shorter ones?  
> I've been trying to keep mine between 3000-5000 words.

Their room is on the third floor, and it’s really not as bad as Beth had expected. It seems clean at least. 

Rio goes back down to the car to get their bags and Beth peels off Rio’s wet hoodie, her shoes, and her socks and freshens up as best as she can in the bathroom. She desperately needs to get out of these wet clothes. She tries to think back to what she’d packed in her bag. She has a change of clothes, had planned on changing before the actual meeting (back when she thought it was today), but nothing for sleep. 

Beth groans as she runs her hands over her face, rubbing hard at her eyes. 

She steps out of the bathroom and wanders over to the window on the opposite side of the room, throwing the curtains open and looking out at the storm. It’s definitely a good thing they stopped when they did, because it looks awful outside. She can barely make anything out with the wind pounding the massive amounts of rain against the window and Beth has a brief moment of worry about Rio having went back out into it. 

Beth hears the door swing open just then and that worry morphs into quiet relief as she turns around and sees Rio step inside. She looks him over, noting how much more soaked through he is now, looking a little less sexy and a lot more annoyed. A tiny part of her takes a small amount of pleasure in that. 

Except, once he’s set the bags down, he immediately starts stripping and Beth freezes. He takes his gun out and sets it down on the bed and before she can even blink, he’s got his shirt off. His hands are working at his belt before she shakes herself out of her stupor, letting out a tiny squeak before quickly spinning back around to face the window. 

And, _god_ , it shouldn’t be this awkward, since they’ve _had sex_. 

But they _haven't_ seen each other naked. 

She hears him let out a quiet chuckle and she can just imagine him shaking his head at her. “Relax sweetheart, I’ll keep my pants on. For now.” 

Beth peeks over her shoulder, sees him leaning against the wall, shirtless and beltless, pants undone. He takes his own shoes and socks off and all of this is suddenly, weirdly, way too intimate. 

She scurries over to grab her bag and takes it back over to the tiny desk in the corner to open it up. Maybe if she stares into it long enough, a pair of pajamas will magically appear. And Rio will put a shirt on. 

“Here.” Beth looks up and sees Rio, still dripping wet and looking like something straight out of one of those obscene Calvin Klein ads, holding out a set of clothing. “Sorry for slippin’ on the advance notice.” 

Beth is more than a little surprised-- By his apology and his gesture of clothing. 

“Thank you.” She manages to say, gently taking the clothes from him. 

Beth grabs her bag and steps around him, quickly moving to the bathroom, stripping her clothing off as soon as she closes the door. It’s early still, but she does her bed time routine anyway, brushing her teeth and washing her face, then brushing her hair out and throwing it up in a ponytail. She might as well get it out of the way now, the long car ride and storm have worn her down, she might just pass out earlier than usual. 

She shakes out the clothing Rio gave her-- a super soft black t-shirt and black sweatpants. 

Beth debates keeping her bra and underwear on, but they’re soaked too, so she takes them off as well. She pulls the sweatpants on first, then sends a silent prayer that the t-shirt will even stretch over her breasts, before pulling that on too. 

It’s a tight fit, but it works. Beth looks in the mirror and tries not to be completely mortified by how his shirt stretches out so tightly across her obviously bare breasts. 

Beth gathers up her wet clothing and lays them out over the side of the tub to dry off. 

She takes a deep breath, giving herself an internal pep talk, before stepping out of the bathroom. 

Rio’s sitting in the middle of the bed, looking down at the screen of his open lap top in front of him. He’s still not wearing a shirt, but he has a pair of sweatpants similar to hers slung low on his hips. Does he plan on finishing getting dressed? She looks around, searching the room for another shirt lying around, trying not to panic when she doesn’t see one. So, he’s just going to stay half dressed the whole night? 

Beth pauses in thought, eyes scanning over his lean form, the muscles that shift in his back and arms when he moves, the tattoos on his arms and chest. Maybe that wouldn’t be _so_ bad... 

Rio looks over as he straightens up a bit and Beth flushes at getting caught staring. His mouth twitches up as he tilts his head, eyes scanning over her from head to toe. She shifts a little on her feet, resisting the urge to turn right back around and change back into her wet clothing. Rio seems to be reading her thoughts, eyes shining with mirth as he tilts his head again, this time toward the bed, beckoning her to join him. 

Beth shuffles over to the bed, regarding him with some suspicion as she comes to a stop at the side of it. Rio grins at her hesitance as he pats the bed next to him and Beth sighs, rolling her eyes as she tugs at the hem of his shirt, wishing it wasn't so tight. Every step closer to him gives him a better view. 

She thinks about sitting on the very edge just to spite him, but curiosity gets the better of her as she climbs up onto the bed, still keeping some distance as she settles in next to him. 

“Take a look.” He gestures his hand out toward the computer screen, pushing it over her way, and Beth shifts, leaning in to squint at the screen. 

“What--” She starts, but stops abruptly as her eyes scan across the screen. They widen a little as her hand darts out, fingers moving to the track pad to scroll further. 

Her lips part slightly as she scrolls faster, absorbing every piece of information presented on the screen in front of her. 

She feels Rio lean in, one arm stretching out behind her back, his hand settling on the bed next to her hip as he stretches his other arm out to point at something on the screen to the right, essentially caging her in. He's so close she can practically feel the heat radiating off his bare skin.

Beth tilts her head, their faces so close she can practically make out each individual eyelash framing his gorgeous eyes. It’s truly unfair how long and dark and full they are. 

Her eyes fall to his lips and then dart back up to his eyes and Rio smiles. 

“So...” 

“So...” Beth repeats faintly, thoughts clouded by his proximity. 

Rio huffs out a laugh, “Focus, darlin.”, he teases, voice filled with amusement as he pointedly shifts his attention toward the screen again and Beth can feel the blush spread from her face down to her chest as she hurriedly turns back to the screen herself.  
It would be a lot easier if you put a damn shirt on, she wants to snap at him. But she can only imagine the kind of emotional ammo that would provide him. Beth clears her throat instead as she refocuses on what’s in front of her. 

“So--drugs.” She says hesitantly, eyes scanning over the various lists of RX brands, some of which she can’t even pronounce. 

“Medications.” He clarifies, sensing her reluctance, “Hardest thing on there is oxy.” 

Beth sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, thinking it over. None of these drugs are illegal, and he’s right, most of them don’t seem to be addiction forming. 

“And these will come over...in cars?” She says slowly, realization sinking in of her part in all of this. Rio grins as he nods, encouraging her to continue. “And they’ll go through the dealership. But where in the cars do you put them?” 

Rio tilts his head at her, silent, as he lets her work it over in her head. She thinks back to the border, how they literally take cars apart to search them. 

“They’ll probably be less likely to do a thorough search of a transport trailer full of cars if it’s going to and from an established reputable business...but if they did...” She trails off as she runs through all the different compartments that the drugs could be smuggled in through. 

Trunks are obvious, as are the wheel wells. The panels on the doors can be taken off and checked and the engine probably would be easy to search too... 

It would have to be somewhere less obvious, somewhere they wouldn’t think about taking apart and putting back together... 

Beth sits up a little straighter and Rio does too, lifting an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth twitches up and she realizes she’d been talking out loud this whole time, nixing each compartment as Rio watched on in approval. 

“The airbags.” She announces decisively. And it’s a statement not a question, because she just knows that’s what the plan is, and a grin slowly spreads across Rio’s face as he looks down at her. Beth can’t help grinning back, the look on his face that intoxicating mixture of pride and admiration that she _craves_. Her heart beats a little faster with it, a surge of pleasure raking through her entire body, the feeling akin to the euphoria people describe from a really good high. Because that’s what this is essentially. A contact high from the unbridled passion he exudes for her in these moments. God, it’s _addicting_. Unlike anything she’s ever experienced before. It’s such a stark contrast to the patronizing way Dean treats her; the way he tries to degrade her accomplishments, the way he needs her to feel inferior to him.  
She’s found herself desperately seeking out this high, like a junkie needing their next hit.  
Rio never fails to give it to her. 

Rio leans forward again, reaching over her to touch the mouse pad, clicking over to another tab. “Take a look at the numbers.” 

And it goes like that for awhile, him clicking through tabs, scrolling through pages, showing her the plan outline, bouncing ideas off each other, ironing out details before the meeting tomorrow evening. 

And it amazes Beth, the Rio she’s seeing here, as opposed to the one she deals with back at home. She feels like maybe she should pinch herself, make sure all this is real. It’s almost too easy, this rapport they’ve settled into. 

Talking business with him is so much easier than she thought it would be. It’s more fluid, she feels confident, she knows she’s being _seen_ , being _heard_. 

They’re close to calling it a night a few hours later, Rio just wanting to iron out a few minor details. Beth thinks he might actually be worse than her when it comes to planning things down to a tee. 

She is feeling much more relaxed, if not a little tired, as she watches him look over the screen one last time. 

Beth yawns, shifting back slightly as she stretches. Her shirt rides up a few inches, her breasts shifting underneath with the stretch, and she hears Rio suck in a sharp breath next to her. Beth’s arms automatically drop, hands yanking down on the hem of the shirt for good measure as she glares at him. 

Rio shakes his head, huffing out a small laugh as he turns back to his laptop. 

Beth fiddles with the hem of her shirt as she pretends to watch the screen, really watching him instead. 

His face is screwed up in concentration, his fingers moving deftly over the keyboard and track pad. 

“That husband o’ yours know where you at right now?” 

Beth startles a little at his voice filling the otherwise quiet room. And he hadn’t even been loud, quite soft actually, just that familiar low rumble from his chest, but Beth felt that voice jolt through every nerve in her body. He hasn’t taken his eyes off the screen, even as he asked his question. 

“He knows I'm in Canada.” She responds, voice sounding stiff and defensive even to her own ears. 

Rio hums, smirk firmly in place as he glances at her quickly before turning his attention back to the laptop. Beth rolls her eyes as she shifts nervously, folding her hands onto her lap. 

“He know you in a hotel room wit me?” 

Beth swallows as she stares down at her hands, clutching them together a little tighter. “He knows I'll be up here for the weekend. I’m not sure why it’s any of your business what Dean does or does not know anyway.” 

“It aint. Just curious is all, mami.” 

Beth’s eyes flick up to look at him as the pet name slips from his lips. It seems almost too intimate; the endearment being shared here--in bed. 

And it really does drive her mad that all of this comes too easily to him. He never seems bothered by their interactions, never seems caught off guard, is never left guessing as to what she’s thinking. Her emotions play out freely across her face and body language, pour themselves out for him to take and manipulate as he pleases. 

And she wonders, not for the first time, why he has such an interest in her. Beyond business, he seems like the kind of guy who can have, and probably has had, any woman he wants. Is this cat and mouse game he enjoys playing with her just _that_ entertaining for him? 

Beth’s eyes travel over his naked upper body as she bites down on her lip. God, she wishes he’d put a shirt on. It’s making it difficult for her to remember why she promised herself the bathroom was a one time thing. 

Rio suddenly shuts the laptop closed, turning his head to look at her and Beth resists the urge to lean over and bite his shoulder. 

He just sits and stares at her silently and Beth feels like she’s in a trance, unable to look away. 

“Know what your problem is darlin’?” His voice is low and gravelly and it sends a tiny shiver down her spine as he leans into her. He doesn’t give her time to answer. “You think too much. If you just acted on those thoughts o’ yours...” 

Beth flushes, because even with his attention focused on his laptop, he's _still_ able to read her, without even looking at her. 

But maybe he’s right. Maybe that is her problem. Maybe this whole thing would be solved if they could just get each other out of their systems properly. Maybe she should just act on what she wants to. What she _needs_ to... 

And then it’s Beth’s turn to lean into Rio, eyes fixed on his lips, because god, does she just want to--no, _need_ to _kiss_ him. To feel the curve and slide of his lips against hers, to be able to taste them, to suck that lush bottom lip into her mouth. 

Because of all the ways their bodies connected in that bathroom, their lips hadn’t been one of them. 

Before either one of them can finish closing the distance between them, the lights go out in the room, plunging it into darkness. 

She hears Rio swear, feels the bed shift as he quickly rolls over to the bedside table and grabs his gun. She squints in the darkness, her eyes taking a minute to adjust. After a minute she can make out his form standing tense at the end of the bed, facing the door as he holds his hand up at her, silently warning her not to move. 

Beth rolls her eyes because he can really be so dramatic sometimes. She can hear the storm raging outside. There’s some commotion out in the hallway, probably other guests, and Rio starts moving toward the door. Beth scrambles off the bed to follow him. 

He holds his gun behind his back as he opens the door slightly, peeking his head out into the hallway and Beth stands up on her tippy toes behind him, trying to see what’s going on too. 

The emergency lights have kicked on, illuminating the floor throughout the hallway and Beth sees people milling about, talking to each other about the power outage. 

Rio tucks his gun into the back of his sweatpants before he steps back, letting the door fall closed as he turns. Beth doesn‘t react fast enough to his movements, still rooted in place, and he bumps into her, knocking her off balance. 

Rio’s reflexes are fast though, his arms automatically reaching out to wrap around her waist and steady her against him. Beth’s hands come up to press against his chest and her fingers twitch against the hard muscle there as she struggles to remember how to breath normally. 

They’re close enough she can see his jaw clench tightly at her touch. “Guess the storm knocked the power out.” He says, voice gruff. 

Beth nods her head as she looks up at him, inhaling sharply when she feels his hands slide across her skin where her shirt has ridden up again. “We should probably go downstairs, check in with the front desk.” She whispers back, even as her own hands tentatively slide further up his body, coming to a rest on his shoulders. The darkness enveloping them is sending jolts of electricity through her body, making her feel bold. Making her feel reckless. 

He hums in agreement as he pulls her closer into him and Beth gasps softly as all of his hard, sharp edges press against all of her soft, full curves. 

There’s a sharp knock on their room door and Beth startles a little as Rio cusses again. He reluctantly lets go of her and she steps back, shaking her head a little, hoping it will help clear the thick sexual fog there. Rio turns back to the door, looking through the little peephole on it before opening it a few inches. 

Beth hears a woman’s voice, probably one of the hotel employees, asking if they’re all okay. 

She turns and walks back into the room a little unsteadily, feeling around so she doesn’t bump into anything, until she’s at the bedside table and she can grab her phone. She uses the light from it to illuminate the room. 

Beth sits down on the edge of the bed and sets her phone down on the bed next to her to keep the room dimly lit. 

She feels like she’s losing her damn mind. She _can not_ sleep with him again. 

_She can not_. 

She hears the door close and she resists the urge to shift or fidget or even stand up. Instead she waits until Rio comes into view. 

His eyes drop to her phone on the bed and then flick back up to her as he leans against the wall. “Front desk has flashlights. Power should be back on within the hour.” 

“Good.” She squeaks out, hands gripping the edge of the bed on either side of her. She feels like she’s wound up tight. _Way_ too tight. 

He seems to sense it, to read her easily—something he’s always been able to do, another thing that makes her crazy (and also, oddly pleased). He straightens up and rounds the bed to his side, giving her the space she needs. He reaches over and grabs the lap top off the bed, taking it over to the desk and plugging it in to the charger there. 

“You want me to run down and grab a flashlight?” He asks, as he makes his way back over to the bed. 

Beth turns, shifting further onto the bed, bringing one leg up and underneath her. “No. I don’t think we’ll need it.” They had been getting ready for bed anyway, right? And an hour doesn’t seem that long, they can just use their phones for light if they need it. 

Rio makes a noise of agreement, pulling his gun out of the waistband of his sweatpants and setting it down on his bedside table. 

Beth’s eyes follow it, traveling over it’s hard, dangerous lines and she wonders if there’s ever a time that he doesn’t have it close by. 

She can’t imagine what it must feel like, this deadly extension of oneself. Having to use it. Being _willing_ to use it. 

Beth runs her fingers through her hair as she grabs her phone, flipping through her new messages. There are a few from Dean, from Annie and Ruby. She groans as she replies with short non descript answers to all. She hates being so secretive but there’s just no other way. The truth is a non possibility. 

She notes the time, trying to keep her breathing even as she realizes just how late it is, realizes they both really do need to get some sleep to be up bright and early tomorrow, realizes this bed is much smaller than it looks with two bodies in it. 

She feels the bed shift and looks over to see that Rio has settled himself easily onto his side of the bed, long lithe body stretched out, back propped up against the headboard as he scrolls through his own phone. 

Beth sets her phone down and then settles herself down on the bed, pulling the covers around herself as she stares up at the ceiling. Rio continues to scroll through his phone, occasionally stopping to type something out. 

Beth rolls onto her side to face him, hands coming up to settle underneath her pillow, as she looks over at him. 

“I can pay for half of the hotel. You just need to tell me how much.” She suddenly blurts out, not fully registering the words until they’re hanging awkwardly in the air between them. Rio’s fingers still as he slowly turns his head to look at her. 

“What?” The confusion and amusement in his expression eerily similar to the one he’d had down in the lobby, when she’d protested sharing a room. 

She sighs before opening her mouth to repeat herself. “I said, I can pay for--” 

“Yeah, I heard you.” 

“Then why did you ask what?” She snaps, irritated. 

Rio’s mouth twitches, obviously pleased at getting such a quick rise out of her. 

Beth closes her eyes and breathes in deep, counting to ten, trying not to let him goad her further. 

How did she go from wanting to kiss him, right back to wanting to smack him in the span of ten minutes? 

“Relax, mama. This trip is on me.” Beth’s eyes fly open and she starts to protest, but he stops her. “Elizabeth. I know it aint easy for you, but this aint the one to argue with.” 

“Well, if you’d let me know ahead of time, maybe I could have--” 

“Yeah, I know. An if I'd let you know ahead o’ time, you coulda also backed out just as easily.” 

And that...shuts her up pretty effectively. 

Because, isn’t that exactly what she’d been trying to do right before he picked her up anyway? 

Beth worries at her bottom lip, trying to think of something to say and coming up empty. How is it they’ve come to this point? Both thinking they have to trick the other into any aspect of this business? 

She supposes they’re both guilty of backing themselves into this particular corner. 

Rio takes her silence as relinquishment, turning his attention back to his phone. 

Beth briefly toys with the idea of pushing the issue, thinks maybe if she needles him enough, he may get mad enough to acquiesce to her. At least partially. But she can feel the exhaustion from the day pulling at her now that she’s settled into the bed, so she decides to call it quits. At least for tonight. 

Her eyelids grow heavy as she feels the bed shift a few minutes later and she yawns as she watches through half lidded eyes as Rio lays down, mimicking her position, facing her. 

She feels his eyes on her, even in the dark. She struggles to keep hers open, but finally relents, letting them slip shut. 

The last thing she registers before falling asleep is his fingers gently pushing at her hair, tucking it behind her ear before trailing softly down the side of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossing my fingers for a good season 3 come Feb! We're so close!  
> Love seeing everyone's theories and thoughts over on tumblr!  
> https://sdktrs12.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split this up into two chapters, so one more to go!  
> I'm ridiculously super excited to write this last chapter because there is just...so much happening haha.  
> Pictures of the hotel and the room Rio and Beth are staying in included at the end.

Beth wakes slowly, the early morning light streaming in from the window causing her to blink rapidly. 

She must’ve forgotten to close the curtains last night. 

Sun is good though, it means the storm must’ve tapered off at some point during the night or early morning. 

Her head is still foggy from sleep, so it’s not until she shifts a minute later, to grab for her phone, that she realizes a heavy weight is laid out across her waist. 

Beth blinks rapidly again as she looks down and sees Rio’s arm wrapped around her and her eyes track to follow the line of it, briefly pausing on the stacked black bars there, before continuing up to his shoulders and down his long lean back. He’s lying on his stomach, head turned away from her and Beth feels herself unconsciously taking in short shallow breaths, afraid to wake him. 

These mini domestic moments they keep having are really throwing her off balance. She feels like her emotions are scattered all over the place. Is he doing it on purpose? Does he keep toying with her because it makes it easier to keep her in line with him? 

Beth slowly reaches her hand out again for her phone, being careful not to jostle Rio. 

She squints at the screen as she rubs her eyes, noting the full battery from charging. Power must’ve come back on at some point last night too. It’s still early, but she thinks the kids might be up, and she really wants to talk to them. She didn’t get the chance to yesterday and she just wants to hear their voices before the hecticness of today pulls her away again. 

Beth silently watches Rio for a minute, making sure he’s still asleep, before she slowly slides herself out from underneath his arm and off the bed. She holds her breath, waiting to see if he’ll move, but he doesn’t, and she lets the air out slowly. 

She grabs her bag and heads to the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as possible. She wants to take a shower and get dressed before she calls the kids. Beth sets the water to the hottest temperature she can stand and just lets it wash over her for a moment, all the stress from yesterday melting away down the drain with it. 

She’s going to start this day fresh. She’s going to make the best of their insanely awkward situation. She’s not going to let Rio rile her up, she’s not going to let the sexual tension that pulls at them affect her. She’s going to put her full focus on the business they’ll be handling later today. The more she thinks about it, the more the excitement builds inside of her. Especially after the plan her and Rio had worked out last night, _together_. They’re going to close this deal, _together_. They’re flipping their game, _together_. 

Her mind briefly flits to Dean, but she quickly pushes him back out. 

This isn’t about him and she refuses to let him, and all of the doubt and anxiety associated with him, linger in her mind. 

Beth shuts off the water and steps out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around herself. She thinks about Rio, in the next room, sprawled out half naked on the bed. A shiver runs down her spine and she grips the towel even tighter. 

She puts all her focus and energy into quickly getting dressed and slipping out the door to make her phone call. 

She wanders down the hallway a bit until she finds a small vending room tucked back into the corner. She steps in, clicking on Dean’s name in her contact list and bringing the phone up to her ear. She paces a bit as it rings, hoping at least one of the kids is up and she’s not stuck talking to Dean. 

Her silent prayer is answered when Dean picks up and she immediately asks after the kids and he puts both Jane and Emma on. 

They both talk over each other to fill her in on all the little adventures they’re having at Grandma’s and asking her about what kind of adventure _she_ is on. Beth diverts their attention, changing the subject to ask after their brothers. It works, they immediately launch into mini tirades about all the ways in which the boys have been torturing them. Beth laughs as she listens, wanting so much to have them in front of her, to ruffle their hair and give them a tight squeeze. 

She loses their attention soon after though, as they race off to get into god knows what kind of trouble. Beth makes an excuse to end the call once Dean is back on the line, not having the energy to spin any more lies or coddle him. 

She leans back against the wall for a minute, mind racing. What happens when this is all finished and her and Rio head back home? Will this trip change their dynamic in any way? Will he be bringing her into more business? Actually _teach_ her, like he had promised so long ago? Or is this just a one off because it involves the dealership and, by proxy, her? 

She knows her worth, and she knows he knows it too. It’s just a matter of him wanting to put it to use. 

Beth lets out a deep sigh, straightening up as she pockets her phone. 

If she does well in this meeting tonight, he won’t have a choice, he’ll _have_ to acknowledge how much he really does need her. 

Right? 

She’s hoping to wrangle more details out of him this morning about the meeting. He hadn’t wanted to discuss the details of it last night and she doesn’t want to walk in there blind. She knows he’s probably expecting her to stumble, possibly fail completely, and she refuses to let him win. 

She slowly wanders back up to their room, not exactly in a rush to face him this morning, after all that happened last night. 

She still has another night to survive with him and last night had been pretty rough. Beth absentmindedly brushes her hair out of her face, thinking about his fingers doing the same as she was falling asleep. Had that really happened? Or had she imagined it? It’s such a familiar gesture between the two of them at this point, so much communicated through one intimately simple touch that they seem incapable of expressing through words. 

Beth pulls her keycard out of her pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open, stepping in and closing it quietly behind her, even though she’s pretty sure Rio is already up by now. 

She steps further into the room and sees Rio standing next to the bed, typing furiously on his cell phone. He’s looks like he’s already showered and dressed for the day at least. 

“Gotta let me know before you decide to run off, ma.” He doesn’t take his eyes off his phone as he scolds her and Beth feels herself flush in embarrassment and irritation at his condescending tone, like he’s reprimanding a child. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, were you concerned for my safety?” She scoffs, crossing her arms and leaning her shoulder against the wall. 

“Nah. Know that mouth o’ yours gets you outta trouble jus’ as fast as it gets you in.” He chuckles a little after he says it, like what he’s said is really funny and Beth’s eyes narrow at him as her body stiffens. 

And really, she should be thankful he’s such an ass in these moments, because it gives her ammo to use against herself when she feels her resolve weaken toward him, when she feels like wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

“Are we leaving soon?” She asks, tone clipped, as she straightens up. 

Rio looks up then, amusement in his eyes as he regards her. She’s not rising to his bait but he can tell he’s getting under her skin anyway. “Yup. We can grab breakfast on the way out. Only got a few more hours on the road.” 

Beth nods curtly, turning around and stepping into the bathroom to gather up her things. 

They pack up in relative silence, although Rio pauses a few times like he wants to say something, but Beth always makes sure to side step or turn away in those moments, and he seems to give up after awhile. 

She waits in the car while he checks out, shooting off a few texts to Ruby and Annie to keep them up to date. Well, as up to date as she can be while also still being incredibly vague. 

Annie’s on her case, has been since yesterday, constantly sending texts with a stupid amount of emojis littered throughout. She’s less mad than she was when she first found out, more worried concern now. Beth isn’t sure if Annie’s trying to keep in constant contact because she’s scared Beth and Rio are going to kill each other or they’re going to sleep together again. 

Beth thinks there may be a 50/50 chance of either one of those things happening by the end of this trip. The pendulum swings drastically from one side to the other with them. 

When Rio’s done checking out, he drives them to the diner from last night for breakfast, making sure to sit in Janine’s section. 

Janine is, of course, _thrilled_ to see him again. 

Rio turns the charm up to one hundred and Beth just sits back and watches him. 

Watches how easily he can pull reactions from Janine with just the slightest inflection in his voice, his words. His tone is friendly as he sits back and gestures and she smiles. He warms up, telling a joke as he tilts his head up and grins and she laughs. He leans forward, dropping a few octaves as he shares a playfully conspiratorial little moment with her and she blushes. 

It’s...actually pretty fascinating to watch him work his magic on someone else. When it's not her he’s being so infuriatingly playful with. 

Janine reaches out and touches Rio’s arm and Beth’s eyes narrow as she feels a quiet unnerve settle over her. 

And okay-- Janine is pretty cute, but way too young, right? 

Except, she doesn’t even know how old Rio is. Younger than her she’s pretty sure. 

Either way, they’re not staying here any longer so why is he so determined to flirt with her? 

Not that Beth cares per se. 

It’s just--does he collect women in every little Canadian town that he stops off in, so he has a warm body to keep him company when he makes these long trips by himself? 

Whatever, she absolutely doesn’t care. 

She doesn’t. 

Janine leaves to put their orders in and Beth straightens up. This might be as good of a time as any to inquire about the meeting. 

But then Rio surprises her by bringing it up first. 

“Aight, so we’re gonna check into the hotel first, get settled in, get you some clothes, and check out the music festival.” 

And that’s enough to give her pause, because she has quite a few problems with that sentence. 

“I’m wearing clothes,” she points out glibly, gesturing at her clothing, “And you were serious about that festival?” 

When they’d crossed the border, the border patrol agent had inquired about the purpose of their trip. Rio had cited a large jazz festival that was apparently taking place, chatting easily with the agent about it; how he comes every year, who was preforming this year, and who he was looking forward to seeing. 

“You think I would _lie_ to border patrol?” His eyes widen a little, face aghast. 

A tiny snort slips out as Beth rolls her eyes. “Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“Nah, I go every year.” 

“Okay, but what about the meeting?” 

“Don’t gotta worry bout all that right now.” 

“But--” 

“ _Relax_ , Elizabeth. I know that’s a foreign concept to you, but even you’ll enjoy yourself.” 

‘I didn’t come here to enjoy myself’ she wants to snap, but that would sound utterly ridiculous and just prove his point. How many times has she promised herself she won’t argue with him, just to end up falling into his trap anyway? 

Beth forces herself to relax ( _not_ because he told her to, but because she _wants_ to damnit) and gives him a tight little smile. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and quickly googles this festival he keeps talking about. 

Apparently, it’s the largest jazz festival in the world and Beth can just imagine the traffic going in and out of the city. 

Beth wonders if Rio purposely schedules business deals around this festival, if he really does come up every year. Such a crowded time and place, it’d be easy to blend in. Conduct business under the radar. 

She’s a little...surprised when she sees the bands playing and a few of them are ones Rio had mentioned to the agent. So, either he’s really good with his research, or he actually really does like jazz. More than likely both, since it’s Rio, who seems to be very detail oriented in every aspect. 

“So, jazz?” She inquires, setting her phone down and looking over at Rio. 

He smiles, hands laced together and resting on the table in front of him. “You ever listen to any?” He asks, amusement and a little bit of a challenge playing in his eyes. 

He thinks she’s judging him and...maybe he’s a little right. He’s hoping to call her out on not knowing the music well enough to pass that judgment. 

“I’ve heard some. Mostly film scores. Stan has a collection of vinyl that he used to make me and Ruby listen to. Tried to teach us how to dance too.” She wrinkles her nose and laughs a little at the memory; Stan pulling her into a dance, spinning her around and then dipping her dramatically, before grabbing on to Ruby and repeating his moves. 

Rio’s face softens as he listens to her, and he looks mildly impressed by this little piece of trivia about Stan. Beth shifts a little in her seat, worried that maybe that was too intimate of a detail to share. They don’t talk like this. Don't share details about each other’s lives. Plus, she knows how Ruby and Stan feel about...well, about Rio and his gang. 

“Maybe you can show me some o’ those dance moves later.” Rio teases and Beth thinks she must be getting used to his ridiculous need to insert inappropriate innuendo into every conversation, because she doesn’t even blush like she normally would at the way his voice drops a few octaves when he says it, or the way he pulls his lower lip into his mouth at the end. 

“Maybe.” The word comes out breathy and suggestive, leaving her mouth before she’s even aware she’s saying it, and she’s not sure who’s more caught off guard; Her or Rio. 

Janine comes by with their food just then, saving Beth from whatever absurd response Rio may have thrown at her. 

He, thankfully, decides to let the moment pass, presumably taking pity on her, her embarrassment at herself fairly obvious. 

They eat mostly in silence, Beth texting Annie and Ruby, and Rio texting...well whoever it is that he texts. 

And then Rio’s back to shamelessly flirting with Janine, sending off with a ridiculously reluctant goodbye that makes Beth want to roll her eyes so far back in her head she’d probably hurt herself. 

They stop to get gas and then they’re back on the road and Beth is thankful they got the majority of the driving out of the way last night before the storm hit, so this portion is fairly short, not quite two hours before they reach Montreal and then only a few more minutes before they’re pulling up outside of a hotel that has Beth gaping out her passenger side window. 

It looks like a freaking castle. 

Rio pulls up to the valet and Beth is thrown through a loop for a second because she can’t believe he’s letting someone else take his car anywhere, but then he gets out and he’s talking to the guy like they’re old friends and Beth realizes, he must stay here whenever he’s in town. Which she’s slowly gathering is fairly often. 

Rio gestures for her to get out as he pushes a button to pop the trunk and Beth slides out of her seat, closing the door behind her and going around the back to grab her bag. 

He joins her shortly, grabbing his own bag and then his hand is at her waist as he steers her inside and through the lobby and Beth tries to focus on literally anything else but the heat she feels from it. 

And really, it’s not that hard to find a distraction once they get inside because the place is massive and _gorgeous_. 

All old Hollywood glam with chandeliers and wooden grand staircases and a breathtaking walnut grand piano situated off the side that has Beth’s fingers twitching to touch it. 

She follows Rio up to the counter. He immediately heads for a woman off to the far side, who lights up instantly when she sees him and Beth is annoyed already. 

They greet each other warmly and the woman (Amy, Beth can see on her nametag) doesn’t even bat an eye when she sees Beth.   
Beth wonders if Rio has brought other women here. 

And why the hell does she even _care_? 

Beth shifts uncomfortably on her feet, trying to push all these irrational thoughts from her head, trying to focus on anything but Rio. 

She’s only half listening to their conversation, still glancing around the hotel, noting how busy it is, probably because of the festival, when she feels Rio nudge her arm. 

He has a sticky note and a pen that he slides across the counter in front of her. “Measurements. Shoe size.” 

And Beth just...stares at him blankly. Because, what?! 

Rio shifts his body slightly, hand coming up to tap at the paper, repeating himself slowly, like maybe she hadn’t understood the first time. 

And it’s so patronizing that Beth really feels like she would be justified in stabbing that very pen into his hand. She flushes, this time in anger, and her eyes dart over to Amy behind the counter. 

“I don’t see why--” She starts and Rio lets out a loud put upon sigh that has her biting her tongue, hard, because she does _not_ want to make a scene in this fancy ass hotel. 

“Elizabeth. Measurements. Shoe size.” His tone is clipped and Beth finally snatches the pen out of his hand and scribbles the numbers down on the paper. 

He hands it off to Amy, who takes it with a smile and promptly disappears. 

Beth shoots him a look and Rio shakes his head at her, stepping away from the counter and walking off, leaving Beth to scramble after him to catch up. 

“Amy’ll take care of you, she’ll have everything you need sent up to the room.” He says over his shoulder, and Beth comes to an abrupt stop because--What. The. Hell.   
He’s not slowing down however so Beth is forced into a brisk walk to catch up again. 

“I don’t need a personal shopper.” She snaps, almost running into him when he slows down once they reach the bank of elevators. 

“Oh nah? So, you tellin’ me you got everything you need in that little bag of yours?” 

“Well, if _you had told me_ \--” 

“Look, I aint doin’ this again. All you wanna do is talk in circles. It’s done.” 

The elevator arrives and he steps on and she stomps in after him, thankful that no one else comes on, because she’s ready to scream. 

He pushes the button for the 10th floor and steps back, leaning against the elevator railing. 

“So, does Amy do this a lot for you?” She bites out, arms crossed over her chest, and she knows she shouldn’t be giving him the satisfaction of reacting like this, but he’s just too damn good at getting her riled up. 

And he seems to know exactly where this is going, smile tugging at his lips as he regards her stiff posture. “Do what?” 

“Outfit random women.” 

“Oh baby, you jealous?” He teases, pushing himself off the railing and stepping closer and Beth involuntarily takes a step back. 

“That’s absurd.” She scoffs, making a conscious effort _not_ to step back when he moves further into her space again. 

He cocks his head to the side, his eyes roaming over her face and then down her body and back up and Beth’s hands ball into fists at her sides in her effort not to squirm under his gaze. “Is it?” 

He’s so close, it’s insanely distracting, and she’s trying to remember what the hell they are even arguing about. 

“Why would I care who you buy clothing for?” It comes out a lot weaker, a lot quieter, than she had intended, and she wishes he would back up so she could think properly. She wishes she could make her own feet work to take a step back. 

He shrugs his shoulders, takes another small step toward her and Beth tilts her head back to look up at him. It’s really quite unfair how perfectly, annoyingly, gorgeous his face is. 

And the urge to say something to that effect is so strong, she has to set her mouth into a hard line, lest it tumble out like her “maybe” dance comment from earlier. 

And, like earlier, she’s saved from any further comments, this time by the elevator pinging its arrival at the 10th floor. 

Rio steps out first and Beth gives herself a quick little pep talk before following, because it’s just now fully sinking in that they’re going to be sharing a hotel room _again_. 

Now that she's had some time to think on it, last night wasn’t completely awful, and now at least she’s prepared, so that gives her some hope that tonight will go much smoother. 

There are only 4 doors on this whole floor and theirs is at the farthest end of the hall. 

Beth isn’t quite sure what to expect, room wise. Obviously the hotel itself is ridiculously upscale, so she guesses she should assume the rooms will be too. 

But once she steps through the hotel room door, she’s a little floored by how right her assumption is. 

It’s a spacious two level suite and it is gorgeous. Rio’s dropping his bag and moving around the room like he’s at home, and Beth wonders if he uses this specific room every time he comes. 

Is this what it’s like doing business with him? Is this what she has to look forward to every time, if he lets her in on these deals? 

It’s a little overwhelming. 

Beth slowly steps further into the room, fingers gliding over furniture as she walks past, making her way over to the stairs. She looks up toward the panoramic ceiling and is just taken aback by the gorgeous architecture. The view of the sky and surrounding buildings is simply amazing. 

She glances back at Rio, who is now talking quietly on the phone, as he sifts through his bag. 

She sets her own bag down and slowly climbs the steps to the second floor. 

Beth briefly pauses at the _one_ bed that comes into view, but is too curious about the rest of the space, so decides to catalogue that problem for later. 

She moves past the bed and into the bathroom area and lets out a small gasp at the hand painted standalone tub and the private terrace it overlooks. She runs her fingers over the edge of the tub and marvels at just how deep it is, before stepping up to the door. She pops it open and steps outside and just marvels at the view of the city below. 

She can see the festival from here, the streets sectioned off and filled with people. They’re pretty centrally located to it. 

Beth hears a noise behind her and turns her head, sees Rio stepping out onto the terrace. She turns back around, eyes tracing over the cityscape before her. 

Rio steps up next to her, hands resting against the railing as he leans forward to watch the activity in the street below. 

“This place is really incredible.” She says, hand coming up to brush her hair over one shoulder as a light breeze flows through and tousles it. 

“Ehh, it’s aight.” 

Beth whips her head around at his flippant response, only to be greeted by a mischievous grin and Beth can’t help but let a small laugh escape. “You’re impossible.” 

“You ready to head down, join the crowd?” He asks, gesturing out toward the festival and Beth is briefly caught off guard. 

“You want me to go with you?” 

His immediate laughter to her astonished question has her flushing. “Well yeah, mami. You plannin’ on sittin’ in this hotel room all day? Not much fun in that.” He grins as he shakes his head at her, like he can’t believe she even thought to ask such a question and then he’s headed back inside and Beth is left feeling a little dumbfounded. 

She just hadn’t expected him to want her company outside of their scheduled meeting. She assumed maybe they would be doing their own separate thing? 

She doesn’t know what she assumed really. 

Beth clears her throat as she steps back inside, stopping off in the bathroom before heading back downstairs. She passes the bed again and _right_ , that still needs to be discussed. 

“So, I couldn’t help but notice there’s just the _one_ bed upstairs...” 

Rio huffs out a laugh as he grabs two water bottles from the mini fridge and hands her one. 

“Thank you.” She says quietly as she takes it. 

“I didn’t know I was bringing you when I booked the room. Place is full now.” He shrugs, like this settles all and it’s Beth’s turn to shake her head. 

“Does the couch pull out?” 

“Nope. C’mon, lets go.” He turns to leave and Beth makes a noise of irritation that has him swinging back to face her. “Look, it aint gonna kill ya to share a bed again for one more night. I promise I won’t bite.” He smirks a little as he considers his last remark, “Unless you beg real nice for it.” 

Beth counts to ten, trying to remember the promise she made to herself this morning. She is _not_ going to let him rile her up. Beth wordlessly pushes past him for the door, not wanting to see that smug little look on his face when he sees the effect his words have on her. 

She hears his chuckle behind her and chooses to ignore it, walking right out the door and to the elevators, letting him be the one to chase after her this time. Even though she has no idea where she is going. 

She’s pushing the elevator button, a few times, pretty aggressively, before she realizes how tense she really is. She forces herself to relax and take a few deep breaths in and out. 

Rio rocks on his heels next to her, hands in pockets and she knows without even looking that he’s really enjoying how wound up she is. 

The elevator doors open and he makes a dramatic show of gesturing for her to go in first. Beth has to bite back a smile, because he is literally trying to drive her insane this trip and she still has the infuriating urge to kiss him, even now. 

How does he manage that? Maybe he's just...broken her. 

Once they get downstairs, she follows him out, letting him lead the way again. They’re only a few blocks from the festival, so it makes sense to just walk over, and Beth enjoys stretching her legs out a bit after spending the majority of yesterday and this morning in a car. She knows she must look pretty touristy, but she can’t help gawking at all the buildings and structures lining the streets. There’s a few times she falls behind from Rio because of this, almost getting lost in the massive crowd. He finally just grabs hold of her hand, and Beth thinks her brain sort of...short circuits for a minute. It’s such a loose grip she could easily pull away if she wanted to, but it’s not long before something else catches her eye, and she just...lets him pull her along. 

They stop at a food truck for lunch and Beth is massively overwhelmed by how insanely _good_ the food is and Rio seems to be absolutely delighted by her enjoyment of it. He points out a few more food vendors “to hit up later.” and then they’re wandering further into the festival, Rio steering her here and there, a hand at her elbow or the small of her back, occasionally grabbing her hand again, and Beth is just trying to process it all. 

She’s in Canada with her gang leader boss (partner?) to conduct a drug deal (essentially), but right now they’re just...browsing vendor booths and stopping to watch mini performances on makeshift stages and enjoying the beautiful weather and it feels so fucking surreal she thinks... 

She doesn’t know _what_ to think. 

They’ve stopped at another vendor booth and Beth watches Rio as he looks over some souvenir trinkets, presumably for his son. 

His brow is furrowed as he sorts through them, trying to decide if any of them are fit for Marcus. 

And Beth’s heart skips a beat seeing him in daddy mode, even when he’s away from his son. 

Beth quickly turns away, wandering over to the next booth, trying to distance herself physically, hoping it’ll help her distance herself emotionally as well. 

He glances up almost immediately, eyes searching her out, like he can feel when she gets too far away from his orbit. 

His eyes lock with hers and the corner of his mouth twitches up, like he knows she’s trying to keep her distance and she gives a weak little smile back, because what’s the point of trying to play it off? He knows everything about her, without really knowing anything about her at all. 

He’s like a black hole—the force of him ready to pull her in, to warp her, twist her up, consume her. 

And she thinks—she thinks with this one last night that they have together, she might just let him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this chapter was such a labor of love and hate haha.  
> I really, really like how it came together, it's probably my most favorite thing I've written for Brio so far, which is saying a lot because writing them in canon stresses me the hell out.  
> You all have been so patient with these two (and me) so I hope you enjoy the pay off!  
> Pictures of Beth and Rio's outfits and the club their meeting was held at are included at the end.  
> Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos!

It’s moving into evening by the time they head back to the hotel, and Rio insists on stopping by a few more food trucks on the way out, grabbing both dinner AND dessert. Beth is seriously wondering how he manages to be so skinny with how much he clearly eats. He makes her try everything and she feels like her stomach could burst. But it’s all so, _so_ good. 

She feels like she could slip into a food coma when they finally get back to the room. Does she have time to take a nap before the meeting? Even more than a nap, she’d actually really like to try that tub out... 

“Amy says clothes are upstairs on the bed.” Rio’s voice jolts her out of her thoughts. She looks over at him, his attention on his phone as his thumbs move quickly over the screen. 

And apparently Amy just texts his personal phone to let him know these things? Beth purses her lips as she bristles a little, her eyes flickering to the stairs. 

Suddenly, she’s very nervous to see what Amy has picked out. She doesn’t know Beth or her style, what she likes. And she had her measurements, but what if none of it fit? 

So, instead of going upstairs, she steps over to the mini fridge, reaching in and grabbing a bottled water. She notes an assortment of mini alcohol bottles and files those away for later. “So, do I get to know when this meeting starts or is it just going to be a surprise?” 

Rio wanders over to her, still on his phone. “What, you don’t like surprises?” 

“Well, it would be nice to know how much time I have to get ready before we leave.” She points out, taking a long drink of the cold water. 

He finally pockets his phone, giving her his full attention. Unfortunately, his full attention includes reaching out and swiping the water bottle from her hand. Beth makes a noise of protest as he flops down on the couch, drinking half of the bottle before he decides to answer her original question. “We got about two hours before we needa head out.” 

Beth scowls, throwing the water bottle cap at him, which he dodges easily. He laughs, reaching out and plucking the cap up from the cushion and twisting it back on. He sets it down on the side table and gestures toward the stairs. “Well?” 

Beth sighs. “You know, what I have on is perfectly acceptable for a meeting.” 

Rio looks her up and down, like he’s considering, and Beth puts her hands on her hips, staring him down because she knows he’s really not. 

“I don’t need you stickin’ out, lookin’ like no PTA mama. Gotta blend in, look like every otha white girl there.” He grins at her and Beth looks down at her outfit, slightly offended. She would never wear this to a PTA meeting. She had been very careful about picking out her outfit, even enlisting Ruby and Annie’s help (without giving them specific details as to what it was actually for). They’d decided on a very sensible navy blue blouse and black slim pencil pants. She really thinks he’s just trying to annoy her at this point. 

“Well, I could have at least gone out and bought my own clothes.” She counters, leaving the ‘Because I’m not a child.’ portion of that sentence unspoken. 

“What, like that 'I heart Canada' t-shirt I saw you eyeballin’ earlier?” 

Beth flushes hot at the realization that he’d been watching her without her knowing at the festival. “That was going to be a souvenir for Annie.” She lifts her chin defiantly as she says it, feeling...well, like a child. 

Rio hums a little, amused, like he doesn’t believe her and Beth bristles, looking away from him. 

“Elizabeth,” He doesn’t continue until she reluctantly turns back, “Amy knows what she’s doin’.” 

And she guesses that’s supposed to be reassuring, but it really just makes her wonder how many times Amy has done this before. 

She remembers seeing women in the warehouse, in the very beginning, washing his fake cash. 

Is this something he does often? Bring women who work for him on business trips? If they have something to offer him? Some sort of usefulness? 

Beth worries at her lip, until she realizes he’s watching her, carefully, and she just nods absentmindedly then, turning and heading for the stairs. It wouldn’t hurt to at least look at what Amy had bought. 

She gets to the top of the stairs and steps up to the bed, looking down at the garment bags laid out across it. She carefully picks up each hanger, rifling through, quickly taking stock. 

There’s clothing (and shoes, she notices, on the floor next to the bed), including undergarments, for tonight and tomorrow. Everything has been freshly dry cleaned, so all the tags are off. She can’t even tell how much everything was to offer to pay Rio back. She can guess it’s pretty expensive, though. Amy didn’t seem like the type to stop off at the local Target and pick up a few things. 

Did Canada even have Target? 

Beth goes back through the clothing again, slower this time, pulling things out of bags and laying them back out on the bed. There are pajamas-- a floral satin set that feel amazing slipping through her fingers. There’s an outfit, presumably for tomorrow, that consists of black skinny jeans and a light blue chambray shirt. There are two sets of heels on the floor and there are two almost identical pair of bra and panty sets that have Beth blushing just looking at them. She’s used to comfort and functionality over style; someone with her cup size has to be. They are both lacy and a deep royal blue that she knows will look gorgeous against her skin tone. She hopes they are as comfortable as they are pretty. She checks the label on each article of clothing as she goes and notes that all the sizing is at least correct. 

Beth sends a silent little thank you to Amy for not only picking something she would actually wear, but also actually paying attention to her measurements and getting the appropriate sizes. 

The last bag has a dress in it and when Beth pulls it out, she briefly considers taking her thank you back. 

It’s not that it’s a terrible dress, because it’s not. It’s actually really nice, a fairly simple black dress with clean lines and a subtle embossed pattern along the skirt (yet another delicate floral). It’s just...the neckline is a little low for her taste and the rest of it is very figure hugging. 

Rio still hasn’t told her where this meeting is being held, but she’d had a shady warehouse or back alley in mind. _This_ dress was definitely not for _that_ kind of meeting. 

So, were they meeting at the festival? A restaurant? A club? 

Rio’s lack of communication in this regard is insanely frustrating. 

Her nerves are already spiking, all the possible outcomes of this meeting crowding her brain. 

She’s only ever dealt with Rio when it comes to this business. But he seems to trust her enough to bring her along, so that’s a good sign, right? 

Beth checks the time on her phone and lets out a low sigh. She needs to start getting ready if he’s telling the truth about their timeline. 

“Where exactly are we headed anyway?” She calls down the stairs, fingering the neckline of the dress. Unless they’re headed somewhere fancy, she doesn’t see the point in wearing this... 

“Jazz club downtown.” 

Well, damnit. 

She considers her options. Every other time she’s picked a fight this trip, she’s lost, and she doesn’t think this one will be any different. It’s just a dress. It’s just for a few hours. She can handle that. 

Beth grabs the dress and one of the bra and underwear sets before she can change her mind, and locks herself in the bathroom. 

Beth gives one last longing look toward the beautiful bathtub, promising herself she will use it before this trip is over, and then takes a quick shower. The shower is nothing to scoff at either, the detachable showerhead practically _sinful_. 

She’s toweled herself off and slipped on the bra and underwear, critically eyeing herself in the bathroom mirror. She was right-- the color looks great against her skin. 

She doesn’t have much in the way of makeup or hair styling tools, so she just runs a brush through her hair a few times as she uses the hair dryer, twirling it a little at the ends to fluff it out, and then swipes some mascara on and applies a bit of tinted lip balm. 

She can hear Rio moving around the bedroom, the low hum of his voice. He must be on his phone. She wonders if that thing isn’t ever attached to his hand. 

Beth quickly shimmies the dress on, struggling with the zipper. She considers asking Rio for help, but doesn’t think she can handle him seeing her in any state of undress right now. She finally gets it up, on her own, holding her breath as she turns to the mirror again. And... 

She doesn’t look bad. She looks—really good actually. The dress hugs every inch of her curves while simultaneously covering any imperfections. 

She can’t remember the last time she dressed up like this. She can’t remember if she’s _ever_ dressed up like this. 

Beth twirls a little, examining herself from all sides. It’s a very sexy dress. 

Beth tentatively opens the bathroom door, peeking out to see Rio sitting on the side of the bed, phone in hand. 

He looks good (he always does), in dark jeans, a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt. She thinks this might be the first time she’s seen him in white. 

She steps out into the bedroom, clasping her hands in front of her as she rocks a little nervously on her heels. “I don’t know if I can wear this.” 

Rio looks up and over at her and Beth has the immediate urge to go back into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Rio’s eyes travel over every inch of her and it’s not like his usual perusal. This time is... _different_. The appreciation and the flat out attraction in them, the insane amount of heat in his gaze, is unlike anything she’s seen before. 

Except... 

Except that’s not exactly true. She’s seen it one other time. At the bar, when they’d spotted each other across the room. He’d looked at her like that then. And she knows she’d been looking at him the same way. 

“Why? Don’t it fit?” He asks, eyes snapping back up to hers, eyebrow raised in inquiry. 

And yeah, it obviously fits like a glove, he can see that. She just really doesn’t know if that makes things better or worse. 

“I mean, look at me.” She says gesturing down her body. She feels entirely overdressed. 

Rio stands up, walking toward her and Beth brings her hand up to grip at the door jamb to stop herself from backing up. “I see you, mami. You look good.” 

Beth swallows hard as he looks down at her, standing so close their chests almost touch. 

“Oh yeah? So, this is basic bitch enough to blend into the crowd?” She baits, lifting her own brow at him. 

Rio laughs, cocking his head to the side as he pretends to assess her again. “Nah, don’t think you could ever blend into a crowd, Elizabeth.” 

She rolls her eyes but smiles as she looks up at him, and the moment stretches out between them. Her grip on the door jamb tightens as his smile slowly fades and his eyes drop to her lips and she thinks maybe he’s going to kiss her and she thinks maybe she’s going to let him. 

Except, he doesn’t. He breaks his gaze, his eyes finding hers again, something flickering in them that she can’t quite read, before he takes a step back. Beth lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and her hand drops from the door jamb. 

“I’ll be downstairs when you’re done.” He says, turning and walking away, taking the stairs down briskly and Beth isn’t sure if she’s relieved or disappointed. 

She sits down hard on the side of the bed, absentmindedly pulling on the red strappy pumps Amy had bought. She’s trying hard not to overanalyze the moment her and Rio had just had, and she’s failing miserably. What the hell was that between them? They’d already had sex, she thought that would’ve relieved this inexplicable tension between them but she thinks it’s made it _worse_. 

And now they’re dancing around the urge to do it again, unsure if the other reciprocates. 

Or, in Beth’s case, unsure if she wants him to reciprocate. She’s still married after all. She’s still a mother of four. If they pursue this, if she opens herself up to him so intimately, what would that look like for her, for her life? 

Beth looks around for her phone, finding it on the bedside table. She checks the time, it’s getting late, she can see the sun has mostly gone down through the panoramic glass, the stars lighting up the night sky. 

She heads down the stairs, hand tight on the railing because these heels and these stairs are not a good combo. She should have left them off until she cleared the stairs. 

Rio’s at the desk next to the mini fridge, two mini bottles of alcohol and two glasses in front of him. He pours one bottle into each glass and holds one out to her. 

“Should we be drinking before a meeting?” She asks, taking the glass anyway. 

“It’ll help calm your nerves.” 

“Who said I was nervous?” 

He laughs at that and tilts his glass at her before knocking back his drink and Beth does the same. It’s smooth going down, spreading a nice warmth through her and she shoots him a smile, because he was right--it does help calm her nerves. 

He gestures toward the couch and they both sit. 

He leans forward, elbows on legs. “Aight so, the guy we meetin’ with’s name is Julian. We came up together, known him since we was little punks runnin’ the streets.” Beth smiles at that, immediately picturing a younger Rio running around wreaking havoc. Rio grins back at her like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. “He owns the club downtown I tol’ you bout, he’ll be there with a few of ‘is guys. We’ll sit down, talk numbers, hash out a deal, and then get the fuck outta there.” He’s gesturing with his hands as he talks, face serious, and Beth nods along at his words. “Can you walk in them things?” He looks down at her heels, “Cause the club aint far from here so we’ll be walkin’.” 

Beth huffs out a laugh as she says, “I think I'll be fine.” 

“You sure? You seem ta be strugglin’ on those stairs.” 

“Okay, stairs are completely different from flat pavement.” 

He holds his hands up, eyebrows raised, like he’s conceding to her and Beth stands up and confidently and pointedly strides over to the door. 

She hears his little chuckle and she smiles as she whirls around, almost losing her footing but recovering quickly. He quickly crosses the room, stopping in front of her and his hand reaches out and slides over hers and Beth stops breathing for a second before he slips her phone out of her grip and holds it up in front of her. “I’ll hang on to this.” He pockets it and Beth furrows her eyebrows, confused and annoyed. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it back when we’re all done.” He offers no other explanation and Beth knows even if she asks, she won’t get anything further, so she lets it go. 

He moves around her, opening the door and she steps out first as he follows. 

The streets are even more crowded now than they were during the day, a lot of the big concerts being held at night. Rio keeps her close, hand around her waist, as they navigate the crowd. A majority of people are singing and dancing and generally really enjoying themselves, drunk off each other's energy and more than a little alcohol. Beth people watches as Rio leads her the few blocks down to the club, his hand tightening as they get close. He leads her through the door, nodding at the guy standing there as they step past him and up a set of stairs. It’s insanely crowded and loud, the band playing mixing with the low chatter of the crowd. Beth looks around, taking in the bar area, the people, the band. Rio blends right in with this tattooed hipster crowd as he steps up to the bar and orders them both drinks, and Beth steps closer to the stage, the music pulling her in. 

There’s a young woman front and center, the band set up behind her. Her voice is low and sultry as she grips the microphone and stand, the low light tinged blue and red, casting beautiful shadows across her already beautiful face. Her eyes close as she sings into the mic, her body gently swaying to the music. 

‘ _The very thought of you and I forget to do_

_The little or-di-nar-y things that ev'ryone ought to do._

_I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm happy as a king,_

_And foolish though it may seem, to me that's ev'-ry-thing._

_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you;_

_You'll never know how slow the moments go til I'm near to you._ ’ 

Beth flushes as the words wash over her, her mind conjuring up images, memories, of her and Rio in that bar bathroom. Her facing the mirror, watching and waiting, knowing he would follow. Rio finally stepping through the door, leaning back against it, waiting for her...watching her hike her dress up as she pressed herself into the sink. 

“You okay?” Beth startles out of her reverie, Rio leaning in too close behind her, bringing all his heat and tension with him, wrapping her up in it. Beth wants to move away, put some distance between them, but there’s too many people and nowhere else to go. 

Instead, she quickly nods her head, and he thankfully steps up next to her then, handing her a drink. 

He turns his attention to the stage, so she does too, trying to regulate her breathing as they watch the woman sway on stage, her voice filled with an undeniable passion as she sings. 

When the song is over, he lifts his chin, gesturing toward the back of the club and she follows closely behind him as he pushes his way back further into the club. 

There’s a little sitting room tucked in the back, like a VIP area, and Rio greets the two guys standing by the steps leading up, talking with them a minute. Beth is trying not to let herself get worked up or anxious about this meeting. She knows she can do this. She’s done this with Rio plenty of times. She _can_ do this. Rio turns back to her, placing his hand at her waist again, rubbing his thumb in tiny reassuring circles and Beth shoots him a grateful smile. 

There’s sets of leather loveseats and tables on each side of the room and Rio leads them to the set on the left, where a guy, she’s assuming Julian, and a woman occupy one loveseat. And Beth is more than a little surprised as she looks them over, because she doesn’t know exactly what she expected, but they are not it. 

They’re young, probably Rio’s age if not a little younger, and they look friendly enough, both moving to stand up to greet Rio. The woman embraces him first, pretty intimately, their bodies melding together, Rio’s arms wrapping tightly around her tiny waist, and Beth looks away quickly. They separate as Rio steps over to Julian and the woman steps around him to greet Beth. 

“Hi! I’m Dylan.” Her smile is wide and genuine and it lights up her whole face and Beth tries to tamp down on the bit of envy trying to rear its ugly head. Beth doesn’t think she’s ever been that easy and open in her life, let alone during meetings of the illegal variety. 

Before she can introduce herself, Julian is sidling up beside Dylan, interrupting them. “Mrs. Boland! Or should I call you Beth?” He asks, smiling at her and Beth shifts a little uneasily as she looks over at Rio. Did Rio tell him her name or did he already know it? Rio gives her a non-committal shrug before plopping down on the loveseat and Dylan steps away to sit down next to him. 

Beth turns her attention back to Julian, plastering on her best smile as she holds out her hand. “Beth is fine, thank you.” 

Julian takes her hand in his. “I’m sure Rio’s told you all about me already. I’m Julian. He calls me Jules,” He glances over to Rio, “because he’s an asshole.” Rio gives a tight smile, his eyes lingering on Beth and Julian's still linked hands. Beth gently pulls hers away. “That’s funny, he calls me by a different name as well.” 

“Ah, well he loves a good pet name.” Julian gestures for her to sit on the other loveseat, and Beth hesitates for a second, not wanting to be separated from Rio. Dylan doesn’t seem to have any plans to move from her place next to Rio though, and when Beth looks to him, he gives her a small little nod. His jaw is clenching though and Beth can tell he’s not happy about this seating arrangement either. 

“Y’know, Rio gave me a ‘hole lotta shit about wanting you here before signing off on anything.” Julian says once they've sat down. He shakes his head with a laugh and Beth freezes, the blood in her veins running ice cold at his flippant statement. 

“Is that so?” She asks faintly, her fingers gripping the glass in her hand tightly. 

Julian hums a confirmation, oblivious to the change in her demeanor. “Think he was trying to hide you from me.” 

Beth’s eyes meet Rio’s across the table. It’s loud, the noise from the band and bar area carrying over, and Julian has been talking low, just for Beth to hear, which she thinks is probably kind of the point of holding business like this in here. Lots of secrets to be exchanged out in the open while everyone else remains unawares. 

But Beth knows--- 

Julian may be unaware of the change in her but Rio... Rio can read her like the back of his hand and she _knows_ \--- 

Rio is keenly aware of what’s happening between the two of them, and he still just stares blankly back at her and Beth feels her chest tighten painfully. 

He hadn’t brought her here because he wanted her here, because he saw her value, because he was acknowledging her worth. 

No-- he’d been _forced_ to bring her here to close the deal. 

“I can’t imagine why he’d want to do that.” She finally manages to get out in response, because how exactly _is_ she supposed to respond to that? 

“I can think of a few reasons.” Beth’s eyes snap back over to Julian, just as his roam over her body and Beth shifts back a little, clearing her throat. She scrambles to think of how to swing this conversation back to the pills, but he beats her to it. 

“So, your husband really ran your car business into the ground, huh?” 

And Beth just...blinks at him because—what?! 

“Actually, the dealership has turned a considerable profit since I took over.” She slaps on another fake smile as she fills him on the changes she’s made, softening a little with the pride she feels while she recounts how much the business has turned around under her care. 

“Must be hard though, being a mom _and_ running a business.” He points out casually and Beth’s hackles go up at the implication that she can’t do both. Still, she tries not to outwardly react at the mention of her children. She glances back over to Rio out of the corner of her eye, sees Dylan has him preoccupied. 

“I’ve been handling both just fine, but I’m sure Rio’s already sent you over the numbers to show that. However, if you feel the need, I would happily go over them with you.” 

Julian regards her quietly for a moment and Beth tries not to fidget under his gaze. It reminds her of Rio, except more unnerving, which she didn’t think was possible. Then his eyes flick over to Rio and Beth resists the urge to look at him too, keeping her focus on a spot on the wall just past Julian's head. 

She feels his presence before she sees him, stiffening a little at his proximity. He settles himself easily on the edge of the coffee table, leaning forward, forearms resting on his thighs, fingers loosely steepled between his parted legs. He is so relaxed compared to how tight and stiff she feels and she tries to force herself to match his energy. It won’t help to have them on opposite sides of this. 

But now that Rio’s here, Julian redirects all his questioning to him, Beth pushed to the background. Which, for this part, Beth can deal with because they’re talking about the connect here in Canada, which she doesn’t know much about. Probably another deliberate omission on Rio’s part. 

Once they swing back around to the car dealership, Beth jumps back in. They go back over everything her and Rio had gone through the other night on the laptop. Rio seems mildly impressed when she keeps up with him, when she remembers things that he pauses at. 

She’s just starting to feel more comfortable and confident when Julian says, “We’ll do a trial run. Six cars on Monday.” 

And Beth balks at that because-- “We can’t--” 

Rio cuts her off without even looking at her. “Sounds good.” 

Beth turns to him, leaning in close and hissing, “I don’t have the room--” 

“We can make room.” Again, he’s not even looking at her. He’s just _dismissing_ her. 

She tries to keep her emotions in check as she opens her mouth one more time to protest. 

“Elizabeth, _I said_ we’ll make room. Or are you forgettin’ who owns 60% of this business.” 

Beth flushes hot with anger and embarrassment and she’s thankful that the lighting is low enough to cover it. “Sure thing, _boss_.” She snarks back, shifting away from him and he finally looks at her then--a cutting grin, all teeth, spreading across his face. 

She simmers silently, downing her drink and setting the glass down on the table. 

Julian says they’ll let Rio know when and where the cars will be coming through and then it’s over. 

Julian invites them to stay and continue with drinks, but Beth is ready to get the hell away from this place and Rio, as soon as possible. Rio at least seems to be on the same page, politely declining the invitation. 

Beth waits by the stairs as he takes an absurd amount of time saying goodbye to Dylan. Beth pretends not to watch as he pulls her into another intimate embrace, only this time, Rio’s leaning even closer, his lips finding and pressing against Dylan’s neck. Beth turns on her heel and stomps down the stairs and across the club, pushing through the crowd with a lot less ease than Rio had earlier. 

She swears she can hear him calling her name, but she ignores it, continues pushing ahead until she’s finally through the door and outside. 

She’s barely taken two steps down the sidewalk when a hand circles around her wrist and she stumbles a little as he yanks her back. She reels around to face him, and she doesn’t care if he sees how pissed off she is now. 

“What the _hell_.” She yanks her wrist out of his hand, rubbing her fingers over it. “Do I need to file a harassment claim with HR?” She snaps, remembering his and Dean’s idiotic exchange from the dealership, right before he took that 60% he was so happy to throw back in her face earlier. 

His eyes narrow at her and he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets, his body tensing for a fight. “You got a problem, Elizabeth?” His voice is calm despite his demeanor and it _infuriates_ her. 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. _You_.” She whirls around, storming off again, trying to put some distance between them. 

This time when he grabs her, he pulls her into a nearby alleyway and cages her in against the side of the building. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind, Elizabeth.” He goads her and Beth feels like screaming at him to quit saying her name. 

“You made me think this _whole time_ that—” She cuts herself off, her anger choking her, making it hard to push the words out. They sit heavy in her throat instead. She takes a deep stuttering breath in and out and then manages to choke out, “You brought me here under false pretenses.” 

Rio scoffs at her. “Only one givin’ you false pretenses here is _you_ , darlin’.” 

“You would’ve never brought me here-- he _made_ you--” She spits out, indignation causing her to surge forward, crowd into his space this time. 

“Nobody makes me do nothin’,” He growls at her and Beth shrinks back, “But you right, _I woulda never brought you here_. This shit’s dangerous, ma and you too damn stubborn, wit your blinders on. You think every criminal you bat those baby blues at is gonna have a soft spot for you? You think this was like one o’ your PTA mixers because Jules gave you that pretty boy smile of his and asked bout your family? That aint him bein’ nice, that’s him bein’ a threat, one you’re too damn naïve to understand yet because you’re still livin’ up in fuckin’ Pleasantville.” 

Beth shakes her head, tears springing to her eyes, “You said you two were friends.” 

“You think cause he’s an old friend o’ mine, he’s one o’ yours? Nah sweetheart, he don’t know you like that. You fuck up at this, you go to jail or you die. Aint no one gonna be around to save you from yourself. And then where will that family of yours be?” 

“That’s not fair.” Her voice is raw, thick with emotion. 

“We don’t all operate on the same standards or play by the same rules. This game you so desperate to play _aint fair_. Get your damn head on straight.” He’s furious with her and Beth feels practically suffocated by it. 

They're at an impasse, staring each other down, and he finally forces himself back after a few minutes. 

Beth leans heavily against the wall, feeling drained. His words are sticking to her, little pricks against her skin, drawing blood with how sharp they are. “Rio...my kids...” 

Rio lets out a long exhausted sigh before turning back to her. “Relax, mami, he won’t do anything to your kids. You’re with me.” 

_You’re with me_. These words are like a dressing to the wounds his other ones had created, soothing them, comforting her. 

Rio hangs back for a second, giving her time to breathe again. Once she’s leaning less heavily against the brick wall and holding steadier on her own feet, he steps closer. 

“I won’t let anything happen to your kids. Ever.” He says it so softly, that Beth’s heart skips a little at the promise behind it. She wishes she could say something, even just a simple thank you, but she can’t seem to push the words out, just stares up at him, the heat from his proximity enveloping her. 

Rio’s hand comes up slowly, his fingers carefully sliding underneath her hair at her temple, being oh so gentle as he pushes it back away from her face. Her eyelids flutter closed as his fingers trail the rest of the way down the side of her face and she has a moment of déjà vu, to the night at the other hotel. 

Beth feels him leaning closer, her heart pumping faster as she waits... 

A wolf whistle pierces through the night air and Beth feels Rio jerk away from her as her eyes snap open. They both look over to the side where a group of people are walking by, laughing and making lewd gestures and Beth groans a little with embarrassment. 

“C’mon mami, let’s head back.” 

Beth nods quietly, letting him guide her back out onto the crowded sidewalk. 

It’s late, but the streets are still buzzing with energy and people and Beth can’t help but let herself get swept up in it. She feels herself loosening, despite their fight. The alcohol is sending a happy little buzz throughout her body, but also, no matter the other circumstances-- _they closed a deal_. 

Together. 

Beth glances over at Rio, who is already watching her, and she realizes... They’ve never seen each other like this before. They’ve never been on the same side of it before. 

And despite everything else, it feels... _good_. 

They walk back to the hotel in silence, Beth’s mind working in overdrive as she replays every single detail of the meeting. What she should have done, what she shouldn’t have done, until she’s ironed out exactly what to do for next time. 

They stop at the bank of elevators and Rio presses the up arrow. Beth glances around, noting a few people milling about, but the lobby is mostly quiet. The elevator dings it’s arrival and she’s about to turn back to it when her eye catches on the piano. 

She wordlessly walks away from Rio, her feet moving before her brain has time to catch up. The piano is tucked back in a corner, a small sitting area consisting of a couch and an armchair are opposite of it. 

She doesn’t bother to look and see if Rio has followed her as she sits down on the piano bench. She knows he has—he would follow her almost anywhere. 

Her body is tense, wired. She squeezes her eyes shut, hands clenched into fists in her lap. She hasn’t really played since... _god_ , she doesn’t even remember when. Back when life was still semi-normal at home. Back when her father was still around and her mother remembered (or cared) that she had two young children to raise. 

She recalls there being a piano in the hotel her and Dean’s wedding reception had been held at. He’d forced her to sit, tried to force her to play, in her wedding dress, in front of all their guests. He’d talked too loudly, touched her too harshly, alcohol freeing any inhibitions he had of humiliating his bride on their wedding day. He hadn’t seemed to register the pain in her eyes, in her voice, as she had weakly protested. But he had never really been good at reading her anyway. 

Not like Rio can. 

Beth counts to ten, hands slowly unfurling, coming up to hover over the piano keys as she opens her eyes. And there he is, perched on the side of the couch, hands folded in his lap as he silently watches her. 

She hesitantly glides her fingers over a few random keys, stilted. “I’m a little rusty.” She warns. 

Rio hums a little, an emotion she could swear similar to affection crossing over his face. “Six years of lessons, right?” 

And Beth falters a little at that because she can’t believe he’d cared to remember that random bit of trivia Annie had thrown at him so long ago. 

She distracts herself by flipping through her mental catalogue of sheet music, trying to pick one that she feels comfortable enough to play. Chopin’s Nocturne pops up almost immediately and a smile plays at her lips as she tentatively touches the keys again, fingers fumbling a little as she tries to place her rhythm. 

Beth hums quietly, the notes playing out in her head—B flat, G, F, G, F, E flat—her right hand finding the keys a little easier, a little quicker. She brings her left up, feeling more confident as her fingers hit the right chords, as she feels herself slipping easily back into the familiar motions. 

She glances up at Rio and her hands almost falter, because there is a look of total awe on his face as he watches her. Beth flushes, eyes quickly darting down to the keys again, feeling overwhelmed by his open admiration. 

She plays quietly for a few moments, feeling all the leftover tension, the doubts, the fears of the day, float away from her body with the music. 

And she feels him more than sees him when he slowly approaches. Feels the shift in the air, that magnetic charge he brings between them, ready to explode at the slightest misstep. 

Suddenly the situation feels much more...erotic with him so near. Hell, _everything_ feels more erotic when he’s around. She’s having a little more trouble focusing on the music, her concentration waning at his proximity. 

And it’s like he can’t help himself, can’t quite stop himself even, the need to touch her outweighing anything else. His hand reaches out to brush her hair out of her face, to push it back over her shoulder, his fingers grazing, and lingering, against her neck, causing her to shiver and miss a key. 

Her fingers still over the keys completely as his slide over her collar bone, coming to rest there lightly as his thumb strokes small circles against the base of her neck. 

Her eyes close briefly as she relishes the weight of his hand against her skin. 

Her eyes blink open as his hand slides off her shoulder and she turns her head to look up at him. 

That same awe and affection is still there and it literally takes her breath away. 

He tilts his head the slightest bit and it’s so similar to the look he gave her in that bar bathroom and Beth swallows thickly, feeling heat pooling fast and low as they stare at each other, neither one of them able to look away. 

Beth slowly stands and Rio watches, waiting for her to decide her next move. He’s always waiting. 

She steps around him, heading back toward the elevator on slightly shaky legs, and he follows. 

This time she pushes the button, and when the elevator arrives, she steps on, leaning back against one side of the elevator as Rio moves to the other. 

Her heart is beating rapidly as she watches him watch her. The way his eyes are traveling over her face and body appreciatively. She knows she’s breathing a little heavier than necessary, her breasts straining against her dress with every inhale and exhale, but she feels... 

God, she feels like her whole body is on fire with the way he’s touching her, caressing her, with his eyes. 

The silence between them is electric, she can feel it charging through her skin, between her legs, lighting up every nerve along the way. 

And she knows. 

They’re going to have sex again. 

When the elevator arrives at their floor, she trails slowly behind him to the room, feeling a little unsteady on her feet still. 

She makes a beeline for the fridge as soon as they’re through the door, pulling out a mini bottle of alcohol, waving it at him to see if he wants one and he gives her a sharp nod. She reaches in and pulls another out, holding it out to him and his hand slides over hers as he takes it. 

Beth twists the cap off hers, downing it in one long continuous swallow, because god is she going to need some liquid courage. 

She tosses it in the garbage bin and then kicks off her heels, turning to see Rio watching her, clearly amused. 

“I need to get this dress off.” She announces, turning around and scurrying up the stairs before he can twist her words around and throw her even more off balance. 

Beth pauses at the foot of the bed, biting at her bottom lip as she thinks about all the reasons why she _shouldn't_ do this, and the one reason she _should_. 

“Rio?” She calls out, before she can talk herself out of it. Her voice sounds...god, it sounds different somehow, tiny and breathless. Not her own. 

She hears him move to the stairs, watches as he comes into view. He’s taken his jacket and shoes off and Beth’s heart beats a little faster at the way the stark white of his shirt contrasts against his perfect skin. 

“Could you...help me?” She asks, turning her back to him and gesturing toward the zipper. 

He’s quiet, still, for a moment and she thinks maybe he’s going to say no, or just flat out leave without saying anything. 

But then she hears him walk slowly towards her and she almost gasps as she feels his hands on her waist, giving her a little squeeze before he brings them up, brushing her hair over one shoulder, one hand keeping it in place there as the other slowly pulls her zipper down, his knuckles grazing against her bare skin as he does. 

A trail of goosebumps erupts over her skin where he’s touched her, following his fingers down, until he reaches the end. 

Her hands come up to hold on to the front of the dress to keep it from falling. She turns her head to the side, face close to his as she whispers, “Thank you.” 

He nods, stepping back and Beth hates feeling the loss of him. She turns just as he heads back toward the stairs and Beth desperately wants him to stay without actually having to ask him to. 

Her eyes catch on the stack of clothing that Amy had bought on top of her suitcase, all the flowery print on them. 

“Lot of floral stuff that Amy bought.” She points out hesitantly, wincing at how lame she sounds. 

Rio glances over his shoulder at her, corner of his mouth tugging up. “Yeah, I told her you really liked that.” 

And her breath catches in her throat at that. She’s at a loss for words. 

Then he’s turning away, _again_. 

“Why’d you cut me in?” She blurts out, the words out of her mouth before she even has a chance to think about them. 

Rio stops, and she can see his body tense at her question. 

She wonders if he’ll just keep going, but then he slowly turns around, shoulders rolling back a little before he steps closer to her again. 

“If--if it wasn’t because he made you, then why?” 

“Gave you the keys to the kingdom. You delivered.” It’s a short and to the point answer, things he’s told her before, but she still flushes at his words. 

“You took the keys away.” She points out. 

Rio huffs out a small laugh, eyes looking off to the side before returning to her again. “You smart as hell, Elizabeth. I can take them keys away, but they still yours.” 

And there’s that hit again, that euphoria that makes her feel like she can do anything. Like kiss him. 

And he’s so close it really doesn’t take that much effort, just leaning up on her tip toes that little bit as she tilts her head and then her lips are brushing against his in the softest way possible and her fingers twist into the fabric at the front of her dress. 

And it takes her a second to realize he’s not kissing her back and she freezes, panic taking over. 

Because, _oh god_ , maybe all the sexual innuendos and teasing had just been that, _teasing_. Or maybe she rebutted his advances one too many times and he’d lost interest. God knows, he’s not exactly short on his options of women, she’s seen that first hand here. Why in the hell would he still be interested in her? 

Beth starts to pull back, to apologize, to lock herself in the bathroom and sleep in the tub just to avoid the embarrassment of this whole situation. 

But then his hand is coming up and sliding through her hair, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist and Beth _moans_ at how _good_ it feels to finally have his hands on her again, to have his body pressed against hers. He leans down as he pulls her up and their lips meet again and it’s almost as soft as the first one, both of them hesitant, giving the other the chance to pull away. 

But Beth doesn’t want to pull away, she wants to get _closer_. 

She presses harder against him, her arms letting go of her dress to wind around his neck, deepening the kiss and she hears the groan in the back of Rio’s throat, and he sounds so desperate, _for her_. 

They pull apart briefly, only to crash back together again, Beth sucking Rio’s lower lip into her mouth, and his hands move down to her ass, lifting her slightly as he walks her backward toward the bed, both of them tumbling down onto it. Rio lands on top of her, their bodies a tangled mess. He shifts slightly, trying to take some of his weight off of her, but Beth makes a noise of protest, pulls him closer and holds on tight, because all she wants to feel is him. 

He huffs out a laugh as he moves his lips from hers, kissing along her jawline, nipping at her chin, before moving down to her neck. 

His hand grasps at her hip, fingers digging into the fabric there and Beth arches into him, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on her bare skin. 

His hand slides further down as he nips and sucks at her neck, fingers skimming over her bare thigh where her dress has bunched up. Beth bites at her lip, eyes closing as she moves restlessly against him, hands grasping at his shoulders. 

Rio suddenly pushes himself up, rolling off of her and rocking back onto his knees, and Beth blinks up at him. He smiles softly, kneeling beside her slightly bent legs. His hand slides up her right leg slowly, over her knee, down the front of her thigh and Beth shivers at his touch. His fingers play with the hem of her dress and he tugs on it a little before reaching up and hooking his fingers into the shoulder of the dress, trying to pull it down and off of her. Beth has a moment of panic, because oh god, _they’re going to have sex_. And this time it will be in a bed, with nothing but time, and they’ll be naked. Beth swats his hands away and he lifts an eyebrow at her inquisitively. “You first.” 

Rio grins, his hands immediately going to the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it on the floor. 

Her eyes pointedly go to his jeans and he rolls his eyes, but acquiesces, sliding off the bed to discard them and his socks before climbing back up by her legs. 

This time he simply looks down at her, letting her take her time, letting her relax and get comfortable with the idea of undressing. And the longer she looks at him, the more she sees the want, the _need_ , in his eyes grow for her, the easier it is for her to prop herself up, pull her arms out of the sleeves of the dress and then shimmy it all the way off. She looks around the room, really doesn’t want to just throw it on the floor, but Rio snatches it out of her hand and tosses it aside before pushing her back down onto the bed and Beth lets out a breathless little laugh at his impatience. 

His eyes travel slowly over her from head to toe and Beth sends a silent thank you out into the universe for this warm, soft ambient hotel lighting that makes her look good and not like a messy mom of four. 

“Remind me to thank Amy for this later.” His voice is low, husky, as he traces his fingers along the outline of her underwear and bra, making her stomach quiver and her body twitch with need. 

She’s about to scold him on the faux pas of bringing up another woman in bed, but then his mouth is on her breasts and she loses all train of thought. 

Beth’s hands come up to grip the back of his head and his shoulder, as his mouth travels over every inch of skin not covered by her bra. His hand snakes up underneath her, fingers deftly popping open the bra clasp and pulling it off. She has exactly one second to worry about how perfect and perky her breasts are _not_ , before his mouth is hot on her nipples, sucking and licking at them like he can’t get enough and Beth is clinging to him, her hips rolling against his as her head falls back and breathless little moans leave her throat. 

And then his mouth is leaving her breasts and kissing its way down her body and Beth closes her eyes, her hands gripping his shoulders as she squirms against him. 

She feels his fingers hook into the sides of her panties, sliding them down and off and she opens her eyes and looks down in time to see him settle himself between her legs, his eyes meeting hers right before his fingers come up to spread her open and he licks into her. Beth gasps as her hips jerk away from him and Rio’s hands come up and around her hips, holding her still. 

He licks and nips and sucks at her and Beth digs her nails into his shoulders as he builds up a delicious amount of tension. He brings one hand down from her hip, and slips a finger inside of her and Beth moans, her hips grinding down against his face, and she might feel embarrassed, if she was in the right frame of mind to think about it. But his mouth feels too damn good for her to care, and then he’s adding another finger inside of her, curling them up and rubbing fast and hard and it’s all Beth needs for that tension to snap, her back arching off the bed as she cries out. Her hips twitch against Rio’s hands as he works her through her orgasm, and Beth slumps back into the mattress, completely sated. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to regulate her breathing as Rio’s shifts up, placing a soft kiss against her stomach as her hands slip off his shoulders. Beth blinks her eyes open and watches as Rio pushes his underwear down and kicks them off. Her eyes widen a little as she takes him in, tracing over every inch of his naked body and god, is it annoying how perfect he is. 

His hand reaches down to grip his cock, and Beth’s eyes immediately follow the movement. She feels that familiar heat pooling low as she watches his hand stroke over it and she pushes herself up into a sitting position, eyes on him as she reaches out and gently moves his hand away. Rio stares down at her, the emotion in his eyes emboldening her as she wraps her hand around him and leans down, licking and then sucking at the head. Rio inhales sharply, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair and she licks up the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth. 

His grip on her hair tightens as she works up a rhythm with her hands and mouth and then he’s cussing quietly under his breath, pulling her off of him and pushing her back onto the bed, his body covering hers as he pulls her into a kiss, his hand sliding in between their bodies to find her clit and Beth moans into his mouth. 

She rocks her hips up against him, silently encouraging him, and he moves his hand back to his cock, sliding it up and down her slick folds, lubricating it, before pushing inside of her slowly and Beth clings to him, pulling away from his kiss to bite at his shoulder, as her body tenses slightly. 

God, it’s been so long since she’s had anyone inside of her and Rio stretches her wonderfully, her body relaxing little by little as he sheathes himself completely. He gives her a minute to adjust, placing soft little kisses along her jaw and neck and chest and Beth is the one who moves first, hips rocking as she sucks in a breath, fingers digging into his back. 

Rio groans into her shoulder, nipping at her there before propping himself up on his forearms as he slowly starts moving inside of her. He sets an excruciating pace, all the pressure he’d built up before returning with a vengeance, and she can feel this orgasm coming on so much faster than the first one. He can tell she’s close, his hand sliding down between them again as he leans back a bit, fingers finding her clit and Beth desperately matches each one of his thrusts with her own as she chases after her release. 

When it finally hits her, she thinks she might pass out for a second, her mind going completely blank as her body stiffens and she pulsates around him as she moans out his name. 

She's vaguely aware of Rio pulling out and then she’s letting out a little squeak as he flips her over onto her stomach, yanking her hips back and up, pushing back into her before she even has time to recover and Beth’s hands fist into the sheets as she moans into the mattress. 

His thrusts are wild, frenzied, as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her hips and then he stiffens slightly and she can feel it when he comes inside of her. 

He continues circling his hips, little half thrusts into her as he comes down from his orgasm, and Beth winces a little when he finally pulls out of her, pressing a kiss against her back as he does. 

Beth collapses against the mattress, rolling onto her side, completely exhausted. 

Rio’s reaching over to the bedside table, grabbing some tissue from the box there and wiping himself and then her off and Beth shivers a little at his attentive touch. 

She barely has her eyes open when he pulls her into him, settling her against his side as he situates the sheet around the two of them. Beth struggles to stay awake. She knows they should actually talk about this, she knows this changes so much between the two of them, but all she can do is yawn as sleep takes over, Rio kissing the top of her head before she’s out like a light. 

\---------- 

The next morning, Beth wakes up before Rio and she quietly and carefully slips out of bed, grabbing her bag on the way to the bathroom. She leaves the door cracked as she runs the bath, filling it with a little bit of each mini bottle they have next to it. She stretches her arms and legs out, feeling the ache _everywhere_ in her body. She slowly slips down into the almost uncomfortably hot water, letting the bubbles and bath salts envelope her. Her eyes drift closed as she lets the heat soothe her sore muscles. 

She’s been relaxing for a bit when she hears a noise by the bathroom door and her eyes pop open to see Rio lounging in the doorway. He has his boxer briefs on and nothing else and Beth sucks her bottom lip into her mouth as she sinks a little lower into the water. She doesn’t tell him to leave, which he seems to take as an invitation to stay, moving further into the bathroom, eyes steady on her as he approaches. He settles himself in the chair next to the tub, elbows leaning on the edge of it as his fingers skim lazily over the bubbles. 

“Called the front desk, asked for an extended check out.” He says, and he’s so nonchalant about it that Beth thinks maybe she’s overreacting when her heartbeat kicks into overdrive. 

“Oh.” is all she can manage to say, her brain not functioning properly enough to form a sentence. And she knows this is a bad idea, her mind briefly flitting to Dean, her kids, all her responsibilities waiting for her back home. 

“Yeah, luckily Amy was there, you know how much she loves me.” He continues, his mouth twitching a little at his words and Beth rolls her eyes as she flicks some of the bubbles at him. 

“So, we aint gotta rush outta here this morning. You know, in case you wanted to spend a lil more time in the tub.” Her knees are peeking up out of the bubbles and his hand comes to rest on one, his fingers sliding over the wet surface of her skin and her breath catches in her throat. 

“I mean, I've been in here a pretty long time already. I’d have to have a good reason to stay.” She teases, looking up at him through her lashes. 

His hand slides down her knee, dipping below the surface of the water, to her thigh and Beth shifts unconsciously, her legs falling open slightly. 

“Think I could give you a good enough reason.” He husks, pushing the chair back as he stands up and the next thing Beth knows he’s climbing into the tub, boxers and all, and she yelps as she scrambles back, water sloshing out onto the tile floor. She shrieks out a laugh as he surges forward, hands coming down to grip the edge of the tub on either side of her head, as his mouth covers hers in a deep kiss. 

And Beth...Beth decides to be selfish, just for today, as she pushes all other thoughts aside, letting Rio pull her in, twist her up, meld her to him. 

Just for this one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The club from the pictures is called Bootlegger L'Authentique and is located in Montreal.  
> The song the woman is singing at the club is The Very Thought Of You (Remastered) · Nancy Wilson.  
> And Beth is playing Chopin - Nocturne in E Flat Major (Op. 9 No. 2) on the hotel piano.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't join this fandom until the tale end of season 2, and didn't discover AO3 until even later, so I'm late to writing these two in canon. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
